Opening Doors
by kiwi333
Summary: Kensi and Deeks try to tackle married life with a baby. Part two of Behind Closed Doors (read that one first). Please enjoy and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure that we have everything?" Kensi asked Nell who was tying up her dress. Today was the day of the wedding and Kensi was more than a little nervous. She and Deeks had spent months planning his day and Kensi wanted everything to be perfect.

"Kensi take a breath everything is fine. The bridesmaids are all getting ready; Sophie is having a nap and should be up any minute. Things are falling into place." Nell said calming her down. It was times like these that Kensi knew she made the right choice when she picked Nell to be her maid of honor.

"Thanks you, for everything that you've done. I know that I've been a nightmare to deal with lately." Kensi said to the red head making tears appear in both of their eyes.

"Alright let's fix up the last bit of your hair." Nell said grabbing Kensi by the hand and leading her towards the curling iron. Kensi had decided that she wanted curls flowing down her back for the big day and it was one decision that paid off

NCIS LA

"Big day is finally here, feeling nervous yet?" Sam said to Deeks as he watched the new NCIS agent finish tying his tie.

"It's weird I'm not as nervous now compared to how nervous I was to become an NCIS agent. This just feels like it's a long time coming, I knew that we were meant to be before anyone realized." Deeks said as he looked at himself in the mirror. This was it, today was the day that he would be committing to Kensi Marie Blye for the rest of his life.

"Do you have everything?" Callen asked, it seemed like things were pretty low key on their end of the wedding.

"Yeah I mean Sam is best man, Michelle is in the wedding party, Callen you're here, Eric is in charge of the tech work, Sophie is with Kensi, Nell is keeping Kensi sane, and as long as Ray gets here in time everything is set." Deeks said listing off the various important people that were coming to the wedding. He didn't care about the little things, but rather who was there to witness their union.

"What about Hetty?" Sam asked wanting to freak out Deeks just a little bit before the big day.

"Don't try to do those mind tricks on me; Hetty is setting up to make this wedding legal." Deeks said remembering the conversation where Hetty agreed to marry him and Kensi.

NCIS LA

"Nell are you sure that we have everything?" Kensi asked trying to go over everything in her head.

"Let's see, you have your dress which is something new, your dad's tags around the flowers which is something old, earing which you borrowed from Michelle, and the sash on Sophie's dress is blue. I think that we're all set to have a wedding." Nell said to Kensi trying to take some of the stress off of her shoulders.

"Then let's get a move on." Kensi said as she got into the car and looked out the window as they drove to the beach where the wedding would take place.

NCIS LA

The music swelled as Deeks brought his attention to the center of the beach where the wedding party would be walking out. First out was Michelle looking gorgeous in their knee length light blue dress flowing in the breeze. Then out came Nell in a similar dress, then the moment that Deeks had been waiting for.

"Daddy!" Sophie yelled as she walked down the aisle spreading flowers like Kensi had shown her. Hearing his little girl Deeks got down to her level and held out his arms. When she finally arrived in her embraced Deeks kissed the top of her head and handed Sophie to Sam.

Kensi was now walking towards Deeks as he struggled to keep it together, she was right beside her mom but he knew that part of her missed her father now more than ever.

NCIS LA

"Well now the couple has some words that they want to say to one another." Hetty announced after the regular things had been said.

"Kens, Fern I want you to know that you have made me into a better man. Without you by my side I don't think I would be the same person. I wouldn't have this beautiful little girl and I wouldn't have family for the first time in a very long time. You are truly the sunshine in my life; you can be bright and take my breath away on a daily basis. Kensi I don't think you understand how much I love you, even if you can never use the word touché right or are a little too messy for your own good. Remember partner if you're good than I'm good. I love you." Deeks said to Kensi as her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall once again.

"Deeks you are a pain in my ass, you irritate me to no end but somehow you managed to get to know me better than I know myself. I don't know if I would be the same person if I didn't meet you but honestly I could care less. Deeks I need you more than air, or Twinkies. Sophie and you have made my life something that I used to dream about, and this is one dream I don't want to wake up from. You once told me that you should know your partner at least ten years before marrying them, but I think that we've had more things happen to us in these past few years than most people have in a lifetime. You better keep your promise because I intend to keep this one; I promise to love you no matter what and support you no matter what comes our way." Kensi said handing her partner a tissue making everyone watching them laugh.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may seal this union with a kiss." Hetty said feeling so happy for this couple. She knew that from the beginning that these two would bring out the best in each other.

NCIS LA

"I'm not one to say that I told you so but I did. I called it that you and Wikipedia would end up together." Ray said coming up to Deeks at the party planned after the wedding.

"Yeas you did, so tell me Ray how's the family?" Deeks asked wanting to spend forever just catching up with his best friend.

"Good have two little ones now, Rachel who is 4 and Bailey who is 2. Now you're going to have to explain how you managed to get Wikipedia to marry you and have a baby." Ray said looking over at Kensi and Sophie sharing a dance.

"Actually Sophie isn't ours, well not now at least. She's my long lost sister's baby but she died so I got Sophie." Deeks said as he got into the details of what his life had become after Ray left. It was weird to think how much time changed thing.

NCIS LA

"Looks like it's time for a dance princess." Deeks said as he held out a hand for his bride to take.

"You're an idiot." Kensi said as she smiled at him and gave in. She followed Deeks onto the dance floor where they molded together in perfect harmony.

"I wish I had a love like they do." Nell said into the air thinking that no one could hear her.

"Maybe one day you could." Eric said to her smiling then quickly avoiding eye contact.

"You all owe me fifty bucks." Sam said to the team that had gathered around to watch the couple on the dance floor, Deeks now had Sophie in his arms as well.

"What are you taking about I was the one who said that they would get together in the first place." Callen said which caused a whole new argument to take place

_Of so in this part I will be skipping into different ages and such. It'_


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was Mexico? Did you two have fun?" Callen said seeing Kensi and Deeks come walking into the bull pen. It was their first day back to work from getting back from their honeymoon.

"It was great, very hot, surf was great." Deeks said grinning, letting his mind wonder to those long days spent in the Mexican sun.

"We missed home though; a week away from Sophie is a little too much for my taste. I feel like I missed everything new." Kensi said thinking about how when they got home Sophie was showing them how she could now count to five. It was something that Kensi really wanted to see, who was she kidding she wanted to be there for everything.

"Well it's good to have you back; I was missing having someone to make fun of." Sam said to Deeks hoping that the detective would understand that he was joking and didn't mean anything by it.

"We've got a case." Eric said interrupting whatever Deeks was going to say back to Sam.

"What no fancy bird call, no whistle, nothing? Eric you're losing your touch." Deeks said a little disappointed in the fashion that Eric had chosen to bring the gang up to OPS.

"There's no time for that." Eric said in a very serious tone catching the rest of the team off guard.

NCIS LA

"What is going on?" Callen asked when they all entered OPS.

'It appears that there are children being bought and sold through the naval soldiers. These children are being taken from their families and promised to American families to adopt. It is our job to put a stop to this." Hetty said unable to look at the screen for the horrible images that were plastered across it.

"Another team was able to capture the ring leader but was unable to get a confession. So that is the goal, getting this guy to confess to what he has done and where the children are." Nell said sending the team off hoping that they would be successful in this mission.

NCIS LA

"Okay this is Pedro Cato top member of an up and coming drug cartel/human trafficking agency. He was charged with multiple counts of sexual assault, drug related charges, and a juvie record a mile long." Sam said reading out facts about the guy sitting in the interrogation room a little too smug for his own good.

"I want to go in." Kensi declared thinking that the presence of a powerful woman would through this guy off and possibly get him to slip up.

"Kens I don't think it's a good idea, this guy is known for torturing women for no good reason." Deeks said wanting to keep Kensi as safe as possible.

"No let her go in, he's probably expecting one of us to go in. Kensi can get into his head and cause him to give up some information." Callen said thinking that this could just work out for them.

NCIS LA

"Ahh so they send the pretty lady in thinking that I'll fall under your spell and give you information. Who knows it just might work." Pedro said winking at Kensi as she sat down at the table looking directly across at him.

"Hi I'm Kensi, well Pedro is it? I think that this is all a misunderstanding. Am I right?" Kensi asked him hoping that he would catch the bait she was putting his way.

"Most definitely, I didn't do anything." Pedro said n to believing that he was convincing a federal agent that he was in fact innocence.

"I mean a guy like you could barely get out of bed without help let alone pull off an operation like this. So if you could just tell me who did all of this because I'm really just interested in him." Kensi said grinning when she saw Pedro change right before her eyes. Gone was the man avoiding question and now he meant business.

"I did it all; I was the one who was the brains behind the operation." Pedro screamed at Kensi not like being challenged.

"There you are I knew that you were hiding something the minute I stepped in here. So now that we know each other let's get right to it. Where are the kids?" Kensi said.

"Somewhere where they will be taken care of, are you really going to take them away from an American family that will love them and give them everything that they could dream about?" Pedro asked.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to bring those innocent children back to their families who are waiting and going crazy right now. If these American families wanted to adopt a child they can go through the legal system." Kensi explained.

"Do you have kids Kensi?" Pedro said, when Kensi didn't reply he knew his answer.

"Now imagine that your child was suddenly taken away from you, you waited and were promise your child and them someone came along and took the child. That's what you're about to do, are you willing to go that far?" Pedro asked her, instead of Kensi getting into his head Pedro was getting into hers.

"Tell me where the kids are." Kensi said not playing around anymore. It was time to get this done.

"I already told you somewhere safe, better hurry though. I bet that they are running out of air." Pedro said when it suddenly clicked in Kensi mind where the children were. When she figured it out she ran out to inform the team.

NCIS LA

"I know where they are. The kids are in a shipping container by the ship yard. It is somewhere safe like a Navy ship, they're in a create waiting to be put on a navy ship but they've been in there so long that the air is running out." Kensi said hoping that she was right. This case was personal now and she was going to see it through to the end.

"Well I'll call Hetty and see is she can get the Coast guard to help out." Callen said getting on the phone right away. It seemed like a matter of minutes before Hetty had found the ship yard where the kids were most likely located.

"Let's go, it's time for the kids to go back home." Sam said as the pair of partners got into their cars and headed to the ship yard.

NCIS LA

"You did a really good job today." Deeks said standing next to Kensi watching as the children were reunited with their parents. Kensi was right after all, but Deeks could tell that something was still bugging her.

"I want to sign the papers, to adopt Sophie I want to sign them right now. There is no way that I am letting her go just because we didn't sign them. She's ours Deeks and no one else can have her." Kensi said turning to her partner and husband.

'Okay then, we'll go back to mission and get them signed. The papers are in my desk." Deeks told her giving her a hug knowing that she was scared that something like thing might happen to them.

"Are you going to sign the other papers?" Kensi asked him knowing that Deeks had been thinking about becoming an agent for some time now.

"Yeah I will, I think it's the right thing to do." Deeks said taking her hand and walking back to the car.

NCIS LA

"Are you ready to do this?" Kensi asked handing Deeks a pen to use on the papers to become an agent.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I just want to sign the papers to get Sophie." Deeks said signing his name on the dotted line. Now it was time to get Sophie to stay with them.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Kensi said to him as they were each sign the spots that were indicated.

"Let's go pick up our daughter." Deeks said to her happy that they were officially a family now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie's first day at pre-school

Set when she's three

"Kens you know we could always keep her at home for another few months. I mean she's just a baby still." Deeks said as he waited in the kitchen while Kensi got Sophie ready for her first day of pre-school.

"Deeks for the last time, she wants to go. Its fine, you're going to have to realize she's growing up." Kensi said walking out of Sophie's room with the little girl behind her.

"Yeah Daddy I is tree, I is a big girl." Sophie said twirling in her dress in front of Deeks. As she got older Sophie looked more and more like Deeks. The same melt your heart your eyes, and blond hair but Sophie's was curlier.

"Yes you are three and you are a big girl now." Deeks said him and Kensi have been trying to work on Sophie's grammar.

"Are you ready to go to pre-school baby?" Kensi asked getting her back pack ready for her.

"I don't wanna go mama." Sophie said crossing her arms, even if she looked like Deeks Sopie acted more like Kensi.

"Why don't you want to go? You were all excited for it last night before bed." Deeks said to her, as much as he didn't want Sophie to go he knew it was for the best.

"I wanna stay here with you." Sophie cried into Deeks' chest.

"Soph want to know something super fun? You're going to meet so many friends today. Plus there will be new toys at preschool." Kensi said to the little girl hoping that she would be able to change her mind.

"Okay…" Sophie said giving in to what her parents were telling her.

NCIS LA

"Do you think you can take her in?" Kensi asked Deeks knowing that she might not be able to let Sophie go.

"Alright Fern, but if I'm not back in five minute come rescue me from the children." Deeks said getting Sophie and her stuff out of the car.

"Bye baby, mama loves you so much. Give me a hug and kiss before you leave." Kensi said holding out her arms. She held on extra tight when Sophie gave Kensi a hug that she didn't want to end.

"Okay Sophie I think it's time to leave mama here and make yourself known at preschool." Deeks said hating to break up the mother daughter moment. However he knew that if he didn't do it now it wouldn't happen.

_A few minutes later_

"So did she go in?" Kensi asked when Deeks got back to the car and they started to drive to work. Her mind kept thinking about if her little girl shed any tears over going to preschool.

"I think it was harder on me than Sophie, she saw a set on blocks and bolted. I stood there for a few minutes to see if she would do anything but all I got was a wave." Deeks said remembering the image of his little girl running out of his arms and towards some blocks on the floor.

"It'll be okay, we can do this. We have to do this for many years to come, might as well get used to it" Kensi said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

NCIS LA

"Did you guys make it through dropping Sophie off?" Sam asked knowing that the first day was always the hardest.

"She was fine, Kensi on the other hand not so much." Deeks said hoping that his partner would go along with it and spare the details of the mess he had been.

"Really because this morning I remember involves you crying not me. I didn't take her in though, that was Daddy's job." Kensi said sitting down at her desk and looking at the picture she had of Sophie on her desk.

"Well think about it this way, the first day is always the worst." Sam said to the partners, just as they were about to say something else the team was called into OPS.

"Let's take this parental party upstairs." Eric said to the three agents in the bullpen.

NCIS LA

"Finally I thought this day would never end." Deeks said as he packed up his bag and waited for Kensi to do the same.

"I know what you mean, sometimes it seems like these kind of days happen way too often." Callen said knowing that Kensi and Deeks wanted nothing more than to get Sophie and go home.

"Well now that it is over how about we all go out to dinner?" Sam asked thinking that it would be nice to have a meal together. The team hadn't done something like that in a very very long time.

"Sorry boys but Deeks and I have a date." Kensi said walking over to her partner and linked their arms.

"Sounds like you guys have a hot night planned." Callen said hoping to make the pair blush. Sometimes they made it a little too easy for Sam and him to poke fun.

"If picking up our baby from preschool then spending the night with her is hot, then totally." Deeks said laughing when he saw the sly grin on Callen's face fall.

"Well give her a kiss from her favourite uncle and the other one." Sam said to them. He and Callen always had the same fight over who Sophie liked better.

"Alright we'll tell her how much Eric loves her." Kensi said walking away before she got sucked into the back and forth that was about to take place.

NCIS LA

"Can we both go in to get her?" Deeks asked knowing that the original plan was for Kensi to pick Sophie up. However throughout the day he just couldn't shake Sophie off his mind.

"I think that's for the best, I know you missed her and so did I." Kensi said practically jumping out of the car to get to her little girl.

"Slow down there sugar mama, don't wanna scare the little ones." Deeks said catching up to her and grabbing her hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, it's very nice to see you. Sophie had a great day, a little fussy around nap time but that's something we deal with a lot around here." Susan, the head of the preschool, informed them.

"She gets that from her mom, without enough sleep they're a bear to deal with." Deeks said looking around trying to see if he could spot Sophie.

"Are you guys ready to pick her up?" Susan asked noticing how the people that stood in front of her kept looking around.

"Yeah, I think we've been ready all day." Just as Kensi said that, Sophie ran into them hugging their legs.

"Hey baby girl, did you like school today?" Deeks asked as they were making their way back to the car. Sophie was chatting away reliving the day she had and everything that she did.

NCIS LA

"I think she liked preschool, I mean she didn't stop talking about till we put her to bed." Kensi said to Deeks as they were relaxing after putting Sophie to bed.

"I think you're right, she's growing up fast Kens." Deeks said thinking about it seemed like yesterday that Sophie was just coming into his life.

"You know that there isn't anything we can do to stop that." Kensi said thinking the same thing though; Sophie being little was flying by.

"We could always try to make someone to keep her company though." Deeks said smiling before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kensi's mouth.

"I like the way you think, although we might need lots and lots of practice." Kensi said laughing into the kiss.

"God I love it when you talk like that." Deeks said pulling her into their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy's little girl

Deeks and Sophie spend the day in the water together.

Set when Sophie is 3 and a half

"Daddy, can we go to the beach today?" Sophie asked her dad as she got into bed with both her parents. She had been doing this for years now, every weekend she would climb into their bed and wake them up.

"Soph is the sun up yet?" Deeks said with his eyes still closed. This was their rule, if the sun wasn't up Sophie shouldn't be either.

"Yeah, can we go to the beach now?" Sophie asked poking him on the forehead.

"I guess we can how about we just go? Let mama sleep for a bit longer." Deeks said to Sophie, Kensi hadn't been feeling well lately. Plus she went undercover last night and hadn't gotten home till the early hours. If she got woken up now there would be hell to pay.

"Ok, a Sophie and daddy day?" Sophie asked as she followed her father out of the bed and into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Yeah it'll be a Sophie and daddy day," Deeks said to her as he started to make her some eggs.

NCIS LA

"What should we do at the beach today?" Deeks asked his little girl who was sitting in the back seat of the car.

"Can we go in the water today?" Sophie asked putting her sunglasses on and making a silly face in the mirror.

"Yeah we can, as long as you don't go out too far." Deeks said, he was glad his little girl shared the love of water with him.

"And a sand castle? Can we build one of those too?" Sophie asked her dad. She just couldn't wait to feel the sane between her toes and the ocean breeze on her face.

"Of course we can. Look at that Sophie, we're here." Deeks said pulling the car into the parking lot and getting the little girl out as well.

NCIS LA

"Look at me daddy! I'm a fish!" Sophie yelled to Deeks from the shallow part of the water.

"I think you're right baby, do you think that you want to go get something to eat now?" Deeks asked looking at his watch. They had been here for a few hours now and Sophie must be getting hungry.

"French fries! I want French fries please." Sophie said running out of the water straight for Deeks. He held open his arms and picked Sophie up as soon as she was in them.

"You're just like mama, loving the unhealthy food." Deeks laughed putting Sophie up on his shoulders.

"They're good daddy." Sophie said squealing when she was lifted up to a new height. The two of them made their way down the beach to go get some French fries.

NCIS LA

"And then Myah and me wanted to go play outside but Ms. T said we couldn't." Sophie told her dad filling him in on the latest thing in her life. Deeks loved these daddy and daughter days, it gave him a chance to stay informed on what Sophie was up to.

"Wow that was a good story." Deeks said stealing a bite of what Sophie was eating.

"Daddy, why did mommy stay home?" Sophie asked wanting to know why her mom wasn't there having a good time with them.

"You know that mama and daddy put bad guys away right?" Deeks said hoping that he could explain this in a simple way that Sophie would understand.

"Yeah, you're like super heroes, and so are Uncle Sam, and Uncle Callen, and Aunt Nell, and Uncle Eric, and grandma Hetty." Sophie said remembering the first time her parents explained to her what they did for a living.

"Right they're superheroes too, anyway mama went on a mission last night to find a bad guy. Now she's really tired and needs some sleep." Deeks said to her. A long time ago both he and Kensi decided that it was best if Sophie didn't know everything they did at work until she was much older.

"Can we have a mama, Sophie, daddy day sometime?" Sophie asked. She loved spending time with her parents and doing fun things with them.

"We can have a day like that whenever you want." Deeks told her.

"Today? Could we have a day like that today?" Sophie asked thinking that time was endless in a day.

"Not today, but some other day we can." Deeks said to her. It was time to get back to the house and Kensi. So he packed up their things and headed back to the car.

NCIS LA

"Daddy can I ask you a question?" Sophie asked while she was being put into her car seat.

"Shoot little lady." Deeks said making sure Sophie was in there properly.

"How come I don't have a little brother or sister? Most kids I know have little brothers or sisters." Sophie said almost causing Deeks to drift into another lane.

"Well mama and daddy think that we're happy with just you. Do you want a little brother or sister?" Deeks asked her. Truth be told Kensi and him have talked about it but they weren't sure it was the right time.

"Yeah I think I do, we could always send them back if we don't like them right?" Sophie asked making Deeks laugh a little.

"No Soph, you can't return a baby if you don't like them. Once they're here you're stuck with them." Deeks said to the little girl who nodded her head when he explained this to her.

"Can we still get one? I think I'd be okay with one." Sophie asked again.

"I'll talk to mama about it okay?" Deeks said to her thinking that this would sound better if this kind of news were to come from him instead of Sophie.

"Okay daddy, can we go wake mama up now?" Sophie said getting out of the car seat herself when they pulled up at the house.

"Yeah we can," Deeks said as Sophie ran through the house and into the bedroom he shared with Kensi. When he walked into the room he found Sophie jumping on the bed trying to wake up Kensi.

"Sophie I think we need to tickle mama awake." Deeks said seeing the smile on Kensi's face. He knew that she was awake but this was just too much fun.

"No Sophie, don't do it!" Kensi said as soon as the little girl started to tickle her.

"Wake up mama wake up!" Sophie yelled when Kensi suddenly sat up and started to tickle Sophie as well. After a brief tickle war Kensi set Sophie to go play for a bit.

"How was the OP last night?" Deeks asked her while he was watching Sophie from the doorway.

"Same old same old, we got the guy though so that's a plus." Kensi said to him while she got dressed in the bathroom.

"Sophie asked me if she could have a little brother or sister. I think it's time we told her Kens." Deeks said to her hoping that Kensi would see things his way.

"Deeks I told you, we'll tell her once I'm out of the first trimester" Kensi told him. She had found out she was pregnant a few weeks ago.

"I still think you should at least tell Hetty, it's dangerous for you to be doing field work. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Deeks said walking over to her and placing a hand on her stomach.

"I'll tell Hetty in a few weeks okay? Then after I'm three months pregnant we can tell Sophie." Kensi said to him hoping that Deeks would agree to that.

"Fine, but once Hetty pulls you from the field that's it okay? No more undercover OPS or chasing bad guys. It's too dangerous Kens." Deeks told her, he worried about Kensi, the baby, and Sophie all the time. The last thing he wanted was for something to happen to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Telling the Truth

"Alright it's time to get up princess." Deeks said trying to get Sophie up and ready for preschool. Kensi was in the kitchen making breakfast and probably eating her latest craving

"No daddy, not yet." Sophie said trying to stay under the covers to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Sorry love bug but if you don't just up now you're going to miss the breakfast mama is making." Deeks told her hoping that bribing her with food would work.

"Okay daddy, time to get up." Sophie said shooting out of bed and into the kitchen after hearing the promise of food.

"You're just like mama you know, you'll do anything at the chance of food." Deeks said laughing at just how much Sophie acted like Kensi.

NCIS LA

"Hey monkey, so daddy and I might be a little late picking you up from preschool today." Kensi said looking towards the back seat while Deeks drove.

"Okay mama, I is sleeping at preschool?" Sophie asked thinking that her parents were going to leave her at the preschool for the night.

"No sweet cheeks, we'll pick you up after we get back from the doctors." Deeks said, today was the day that Kensi was going to get an ultrasound done. They were still keeping the baby a secret until Kensi was out of the first trimester.

"Is mama and daddy sick?" Sophie asked knowing that you get to the doctor when you weren't feeling very good.

"No I just have to get a checkup, just to make sure I can still keep up with you." Kensi said to her, she wanted to tell people about the baby so badly but it was for the best to wait.

"Alright Soph, we're here. Give mama a kiss and then I'll drop you off." Deeks said stopping the car and got Sophie out of the car seat. He then handed her to Kensi so they could have a kiss goodbye.

NCIS LA

"So Kens you're going to go undercover as a female boxer and hopefully work some magic on the guys that are there. Use the charm to get some information out of them if you know what I mean." Callen said, Kensi getting this information would make or break this case.

"Callen, I can't go under cover as a boxer." Kensi knew that if she got hit in the wrong spot it could create a horrible situation.

"Kensi I knew that I'm more of a boxer than you are but I think you can hold your ground in there." Sam said hoping that if he teased Kensi enough she would cave and go undercover just to prove him wrong.

"Look I know I have the skills to do this but I just can't okay?" Kensi said wanting to drop this conversation and just move on.

"Fern I think you have to tell them, it's for the best really." Deeks said knowing that Kensi didn't want to tell anyone what was going on in case something went wrong. However it looked like telling them was for the best at this point. Kensi looked at him with a look of defeat and then began to tell the team what was happening.

"I'm pregnant, which means that I shouldn't be going on operations that put me at a greater risk for something to go wrong." Kensi said walking over to her partner and held his hand while she told everyone the latest news in their lives.

"Congratulations guys, how far along are you?" Sam asked knowing that something like this would happen sooner or later. He was truly happy for the couple but this would make things harder for the team.

"I'll be eight weeks in a few days, we have our ultrasound today." Kensi said, she was hoping and praying that this surprise would be taken well by the team.

"Did I hear everything right? Kensi is having a baby!" Nell yelled running down the stairs and hugging Kensi as soon as she saw her.

"Yes Nell you heard right." Deeks said laughing at the red heads reaction.

"Looks like you'll be a dad to two now Deeks." Eric said giving him a pat on the back and a hug for Kensi.

"I'm happy for you guys really, but this does make this harder now." Callen said thinking that with Kensi unable to do certain things she was able to do before.

"Mr. Callen is right, I think the best thing to do right now is to wait and see what the doctor says about what Kensi can and can't do. For now Ms. Jones it looks like you'll be the one to dust off your boxing gloves." Hetty said coming out of nowhere and causing Deeks to jump a mile out of his skin.

"How do you do that?" Deeks asked when his heart rate returned to normal.

"I'll never reveal him tricks Mr. Deeks" Hetty said laughing a little at his reaction.

NCIS LA

"Alright Fern, I think it's time to see this baby." Deeks said at the end of the day, he had been waiting to do this all day long.

"Okay let's go see our baby." Kensi said grabbing his hand as they drove to the doctor's office. Once they arrived they sat in the waiting room waiting for their names to be called.

"Kensi Blye." A young woman said, making Kensi and Deeks stand up and walk into an exam room.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute." With that Kensi and Deeks were left alone to wait just a little bit longer. Just as Kensi and Deeks were getting settles the doctor walked in.

"Sorry about the wait, I'm Dr. Arm strong. So Kensi it seems like you're just about eight weeks. That means that this little baby now has some fingers and toes, and a nose. Now this is around the time that the morning sickness starts so be prepared." The doctor said pausing to see if the pair had any questions.

"Can we hear a heartbeat?" Deeks asked, he knew that it was still early but he wanted to see if the doctor would try it.

"I am going to wait until 12 weeks just to be on the safe side. In the meantime make sure you're eating regularly and have a healthy diet." Hearing this Deeks snorted thinking about the way Kensi ate now, this in turn made Kensi hit him in the arm.

"I work in some dangerous work, do you think I should stick to light duty?" Kensi asked really wanting to know if she could still do what she did before she told the team.

"Kensi I think that you have to think about your baby first. You can still do some of the things you did before but if you feel uncomfortable I say that you should shy away from it." Dr. Armstrong said to her.

"Alright thank you so much, so our next appointment is when I'm 12 weeks right?" Kensi said, happy that she was still allowed to do most of the things that she did before.

"Everything looks good, if you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to call this number." Dr. Armstrong said to Kensi and Deeks while she handed them her card.

NCIS LA

"Well it looks like our lives will get pretty busy now that Fern Jr is on the way." Deeks said to her while Kensi drove to the preschool to pick Sophie up after a long day.

"One we are not calling the baby Fern Jr, and two our lives are always busy Deeks. This is nothing that we can't handle." Kensi said to him, it was strange, part of her just knew that no matter what came their way during this pregnancy they would be okay.

* * *

A/N So it looks like I'm going to take this story in a different direction than I first thought. Now Kensi and Deeks will take on life with Sophie and another baby on the way. So I won't be jumping to different points in time unless I really need to. Thank you so much for your support, you are the reason I keep writing!


	6. Chapter 6

"Deeks! Deeks where are you?" Kensi yelled to her husband from the bedroom. Deeks got up and walked into the bedroom thinking he would find Kensi in the bathroom with morning sickness that has now taken over.

"What's the matter princess? Baby making you feel bad?" Deeks asked, once he got a full view of Kensi he couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh you did this, thank to you I can't zip up my pants!" Kensi said laying on the bed trying to zip up her jeans which was getting harder and harder.

"I'm sorry, but why don't you just get bigger pants?" Deeks said to her, he didn't think that this problem would be too hard to fit.

"You think that bigger pants will solve everything, I have to pee and throw up all the time, plus my boobs are huge which makes everything tight. Plus I fell asleep during top model last night so now I have to re-watch it to see who got voted off. So everything will not be solved with bigger pants!" Kensi yelled at him, she was done being pregnant already and it had barely started.

"Are you done now? Kens I know that this is hard on you but I promise I will try my best to make this easier on you. Why don't you take a girls day with Nell today?" Deeks said to her, Sophie was at a play date today and he had some running around to do so this was the day for Kensi to relax.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I just don't feel like myself anymore." Kensi said kissing him on the cheek and went to go call Nell to have a girls day with her.

NCIS LA

"Hey thanks for doing this, I really need some time to relax." Kensi said when she saw Nell walk into the nail place. Yes it was true, Kensi liked to get her nails done every few weeks.

"No problem really, I like hanging out with you outside of work. It makes work seem more like a job and less like my life." Nell said to her knowing that things were happening a bit too quickly for Kensi's taste.

"I know what you mean, this whole housing a baby thing is not what I thought it would be." Kensi told her as they sat themselves down in chairs side by side.

"Well a lot of change happens during pregnancy. Everyone knows that." Nell said looking at the colour of nail polish they had each chosen. Kensi had picked a bright red while Nell stuck with a lighter pink.

"I knew there would be changes but I'm out of control. Last night I cried about Sophie dropping a spoon, then laughed about crying, and finally got mad because it was one of our good spoons. Plus none of my pants can zip without me battling to get into them every morning." Kensi said feeling exhausted just telling Nell what had been going on.

"Kensi you know that this was going to happen, the last thing you need to do is stress about ti. Deeks is right there with you, I'm here for you any time, and I'm sure the rest of the team would be by your side at the drop of a hat." Nell told her hoping that what she was saying would make Kensi feel better and learn how to relax and embrace the changes in her body. The team had found about the baby just over a week ago and they were all trying their best to make Kensi feel better.

"Anyway what's new with you, anything new and exciting happening in the life of Nell Jones?" Kensi asked, she liked talking to Nell about things. Being the only other female on the team it caused them to have a special bond that the guys didn't seem to understand.

"No a whole lot really, I went out on a few dates but nothing that really stood out." Nell said to her, it was like her life was kind of just stuck in one place and she didn't know what to do.

"Nell don't worry, once you find that person you are meant to be with all these dates will be worth it. All you have to do is wait to find someone and when you feel that spark don't let it go." Kensi said to her, she knew what it was like to feel like there might not be love out there.

"So I know that you just went to get an ultrasound the other day, but when is your next appointment?" Nell asked thinking about what Kensi said. She knew that Kensi was right but she didn't want to wait she wanted love right now

"We go again in a week or so. Deeks has already framed the last ultrasound picture and is waiting to put it up." Kensi said laughing about the amount of time Deeks has spent staring at the picture thinking he could tell what the baby looked like already.

"Oh so I guess that mean that you guys have told Sophie now." Nell said, she loved hearing about this baby. It was almost like the team shared the baby with Kensi and Deeks.

"No not yet, I still want to wait until we know for sure that everything is fine. I wanted to wait a bit to tell you guys actually but we know how that turned out. I mean I haven't told my mom yet, it just seems like I can't slow things down." Kensi said sighing thinking about how much she would have to get done in the months to come.

"Well you know that I can take Sophie for a few days if you want to get away and slow things down. You're not alone in any of this Kensi." Nell said to her, she loved Sophie and would enjoy having her over for a day or two.

"I know, thank you really." Kensi said closing her eyes as she tried to relax and just be in this moment.

NCIS LA

"What are you doing?" Kensi asked when she got home and found Deeks spread out on the couch reading a book.

"I'm learning all about Fern Jr. did you know that she is the size of an olive right now. You have a baby olive inside you right now." Deeks said to her, he loved learning all about his baby that he shared with Kensi.

"That's a little gross, but now I really want to eat some olives right now." Kensi said walking to the fridge and pulled out a jar of olives.

"So did you're girls day help you feel better?" Deeks asked her, Kensi had been gone most of the day so he hoped that everything went well.

"Yeah it did, is Sophie in bed already?" Kensi asked, she had missed her little girl today. She knew that when the baby got here she would learn to split her time between two kids now.

"Yeah she was pooped when I picked her up, she's in her room if you want to see her." Deeks said to her, almost right away Kensi handed him the jar of olives and walked into Sophie's room.

"Hey baby girl, mama missed you today. Don't worry though, I promise I will always make time for you." Kensi said getting into the bed that they had just recently bought for Sophie.

NCIS LA

About an hour later Deeks walked into Sophie's room, but the sight before him made him stop. There in the room was Kensi asleep with Sophie on one side snuggling into her and a hand on her belly. In a sense this was a slice of heaven that made everything in his life worth it. He was thankful for how everything had turned out

* * *

A/N thank you for all the support! I have a few ideas for names, the choices are...Boys: Henry, Cole, Blake, Kyle, Cody, Jackson. Girls: Emma, Claire, Allyson, Stella, Lexie, Lilly. I have a poll on my profile you can vote on or you can tell me in a review. Thanks again for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright you guys have waited long enough for this, let's hear this baby's heartbeat." Dr. Armstrong said as she moved the wand around Kensi's belly trying to find the heartbeat.

"Is something wrong?" Deeks asked holding Kensi hand, it seemed to be taking a long time to find a heartbeat.

"No but it does look like you guys aren't have one baby but two. Congratulations it looks like there is a pair of twins in there." Dr. Armstrong said double checking just to make sure that she was correct.

"Wait you're telling me that there are two babies inside of me? Two little people will be coming out of my body in a few months?" Kensi said, she was scared of having one baby but now that there was two caused her anxiety to go through the roof.

"Yes there are two babies, this is baby A…and over here is baby B." Dr. Armstrong said moving the screen so the expecting parents could see that there were indeed two babies.

"Can we still hear the heartbeats?" Deeks asked, it was a lot to take in but he still wanted to make sure that these babies were healthy.

"Of course, so this is baby A." Dr. Armstrong said as a loud thud filled the room and caused tears to spring to the eyes of both Kensi and Deeks.

"Wow…" Kensi said she was speechless, that was one of the best sounds that she has ever heard.

"Now this is baby B." Dr. Armstrong said, this was the best part of her job. Seeing the joy that parents got when they heard the heartbeat for the first time made all the crazy hours' worth it.

NCIS LA

"What are we going to do? We barley had room for one baby let alone two." Kensi said to Deeks as they walked to the car. She had been freaking out a little bit ever since the news had really started to sink in.

"Kensi relax, we'll figure this out we always do. We are can a new house. We were going to move after the baby was a few months old anyway. This is a good thing." Deeks said kissing her on the forehead. He was happy about this, he knew that Kensi was a little unsure about this but soon enough she would come around to the idea.

"Okay this is a good thing, we can do this." Kensi said trying to calm herself down, she was Kensi Blye she wasn't going to back down from this challenge.

"That's my girl, now I think the first thing we should do is tell our little girl that she is going to be having two younger siblings." Deeks said, he hated keeping this from Sophie. Now that Kensi was getting bigger it was getting harder to say that nothing was going on.

"Deeks as much as I want to tell Sophie I think we should wait, we're about to take her out of her house and change her whole world. Let's do this one step at a time." Kensi said, she knew what it was like to have your whole life change in the matter of seconds. Her parents did it to her when she was a child and now she would be damned if she did the same thing to Sophie.

"So what do you want to do first, tell her or get a new house?" Deeks said realizing that yes maybe he was moving a little quickly.

"I think it's time we tell Sophie that she will need to be making some room." Kensi said smiling, she knew that this was for the best and Sophie would be happy about this…hopefully.

NCIS LA

"Soph mama and I have to take to you for a second." Deeks said pulling Sophie into his lap.

"What is it? Are we getting a pony?" Sophie asked, she had been going through a horse phase in the past few weeks.

"No sweetie no pony but we are going to be having two babies in a few months. Is that okay with you?" Kensi asked, she was kind of scared to see what Sophie was going to say.

"Yeah, but where are they now?" Sophie asked not fully understanding what was going on.

"They're in mama tummy right now, they still in there until they get big enough to come out." Deeks said thinking that this was the easiest way to explain all of her questions.

"Was I in there too?" Sophie asked no rubbing Kensi tummy, this question made Kensi and Deeks exchange a look.

"No you didn't, you came from another mommy and daddy who loved you very much. They are angels now, you have your own pair of angels looking after you." Kensi said, she knew that Sophie would ask these questions sooner or later but she wished it happened later.

"Okay, but I won't have to share my toys right?" Sophie said accepting the answer Kensi gave and switched the subject.

"No baby, you won't have to share your toys for a little bit." Deeks said to her. Sophie never failed to amaze him, she was truly the best thing that could have happened.

NCIS LA

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Deeks said to Kensi after walking out of Sophie's room after putting her to bed.

"She's going to have more questions later on though." Kensi said, she knew that as Sophie got older she would want to learn more and more about her biological parents.

"We have some of the answer Kens, don't you worry. Out little girl will have everything she will ever need to find out what ever she needs." Deeks said to her, they both felt bad every once in a while that that they never got the chance to know Sophie and her parents.

"Yeah she'll be okay." Kensi said having a few tears in her eyes when she thought about everything Sophie has been through all before the age of five.

"Kens are you crying?" Deeks asked, Kensi wasn't the type to cry easily so this was a bit out of character for her.

"It's the stupid hormones, I swear they never stop. I don't mean to cry, I cried at the store the other day because they didn't have any Twinkies." Kensi said pulling herself together a little bit more.

"Let's be honest here Fern, you would have cried about that before you were pregnant. Remember what the doctor said though, the ways you used to eat will have to change." Deeks said laughing about the fact that Kensi gave him a very rude look after reminding her about this.

"No one like a know it all Deeks." Kensi said, even if he was right she didn't want to hear about it too much. It was going to be really hard to change her ways but these babies were worth it.

"I'll try to sneak you a donut every once in a while okay?" Deeks said kissing her head; he then dragged Kensi to bed. They had been falling asleep on the couch more and more now that Kensi usually fell asleep while they watched TV. It was normal though, being pregnant with two babies took a lot out of her.

"Make sure that they're the jelly kind." Kensi said to him just before she was about to drift off into a deep sleep in their bed. It felt nice to be in bed with the man she loved, have a beautiful baby down the hall, and two more growing away inside of her. At the moment things seemed to be falling into the right places.

"I know princess I know." Deeks said kissing her forehead and started to drift off himself having dreams about two little babies throughout the night.

* * *

A/N That's right twins! So please keep your votes on names coming, so far Blake has 1, Henry has 1, Jackson has 2, Kyle has 1, Lily has 1, Emma has 2, Claire has 1, and Lexie has 1. Thank you for all the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

"Really you have to go again Kensi? We just started the stake out and you have already peed three times." Sam said, Callen and Deeks have gone undercover in a club for the case so he and Kensi were stuck in the car.

"Yes Sam I have to go again, and you can't say anything because you do not have two tiny people pressing on your bladder." Kensi said getting out of the car and walked to the closest washroom.

"I remember when Michelle was around eleven weeks, she had to go to the bathroom all the time." Sam said thinking about the times that his wife had to go through the same thing that Kensi was going through right now.

"Well the doctor says that once I reach twelve weeks this will hopefully decrease a little." Kensi said, she was looking forward to be out of the first trimester. She and Deeks agreed that once she reached twelve weeks they were going to her mom.

"That's good, so how are you dealing with the news of twins." Sam asked, he knew that having one baby on the way was hard but two must feel like it was almost impossible.

"It was scary when we first found out, but now Deeks has kind of warmed me up to the idea." Kensi said to him, she knew that this was going to be hard. However they were partners and they took on challenges together.

"Just so you know Michelle and I will help anyway we can." Sam said to them, this team was a family they helped out the people they loved when they needed help.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Kensi said praying that she didn't tear up in front of Sam. It was one thing to do it in front of her husband but to do it in front of her co-workers would mean some serious teasing.

"Looks like they got what they needed, it's time to go in." Sam said getting out of the car as quickly as he could. When he looked back to see if Kensi was following him he saw that she was holding onto the car.

NCIS LA

"Kens, Kensi are you alright? What's going on?" Sam asked going back to her side. The two agents inside the club could handle things, right now Kensi needed him.

"Yeah I just got up too fast. I'm dizzy it happens sometimes. I just need a minute then something to eat and drink." Kensi said taking a deep breath to settle the spinning world around her.

"Do you want me to get Deeks? Can I do anything to help?" Sam asked, this wasn't something that he had much experience with.

"No Sam I'm fine, don't worry him. You can hand me some of that water and my apple slices from the car." Kensi said to him standing up feeling better now. She knew that she had to slow things down a little.

"Alright here you go." Sam said handing them to her. Kensi was like a little sister to him and so when she was in any kind of trouble he felt like he had to do something.

"Thank you, really Sam I promise I'm fine. This happens every once in a while." Kensi said smiling when she saw the worried look in the agent's eye. It was nice to know that he cared so deeply for her.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, you need if something did happen to you I think it would send Deeks over the edge." Sam said laughing a little even though both of them knew that it was true.

"He worries trust me I know, I think it'll only get worse when I start to show." Kensi said laughing. Deeks had been waiting for her to start showing so he could probably show her off.

"Ohh boy when that happens tell me so I can run." Sam said just as Callen and Deeks were exiting out of the club after handing their suspects off to LAPD.

NCIS LA

"Fern Sam told me what happened in the car, are you sure that you're okay?" Deeks asked, it was pretty easy to get the information out of Sam. All he had to do was call him out on the guilty look he was sporting….it was more of a guess that he knew something actually.

"Deeks I promise I am fine. I'm not some doll that will break if something happens to it. I am a federal agent, I am a mother, and I am pregnant." Kensi said feeling like he was being a little too involved right now. She still wanted to be treated like she had been treated before all of this.

"Yes you are all of those things but you are also my partner and I have to look out for you. This is what we do, we worry about each other." Deeks told her, he worried about her. Even before they were together and before she was pregnant. Deeks worried every second that Kensi could be hurt.

"You're my partner so you have to trust that I know what I can handle, if I need help I will ask for it okay?" Kensi asked him, she loved him for caring so much but sometimes a girl just needed some space.

"Okay I guess I could do that." Deeks said to her thinking that Kensi may have a point. He just wanted to be involved, he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't screw this up.

"Thank you, I know that you want to be involved and I love you for that." Kensi said kissing his cheek, she didn't mean to hurt Deeks.

"I love you too." Deeks said smiling at her knowing that she felt bad for all of this but he understood where she was coming from.

NCIS LA

"I can't believe that it has almost been three months of growing some babies in your stomach." Deeks said to Kensi when they were making dinner that right.

"Deeks for the last time they are not in my stomach, they're in my uterus. You can say that word can't you?" Kensi said laughing at him; Deeks had always been one to shy away from the 'medical' words that were supposed to be used.

"Yes I can say it, I just choose not to. Besides I don't like talking about your lady parts. It's weird and freaks me out a little." Deeks said to her, Kensi knew that he had issues talking about bodily functions.

"Well we do have a daughter so when she gets older you might have to get used to talking about lady parts." Kensi said thinking that this conversation as one that made her realize how much she loved Deeks and his funny take on things.

"And you realize that we could have two more daughters on the way? I'm not going to lie to you Fern I'm hoping for boys so Monty and I won't be outnumbered." Deeks said kissing Kensi while he started to set the table.

"What about one of each? That way we can each have two kids." Kensi said laughing hearing Sophie and Monty playing in the living room. Oddly, Monty was like another baby. He was her little furry boy whom she loved very much.

"I don't know I think Monty and I might need a 'brotalk' to see if we think that we could work with that ides." Deeks said making Kensi laugh even more. Her laugh was one of his favourite sounds, it made him smile and feel like he made her feel just as happy and she made him time and time again

"Please it's called bro bonding." Kensi said laughing so much her stomach hurt.

"Whatever you say princess." Deeks said picking Sophie up and brought her over to the dinner table.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can't we just ask Hetty if she has any houses for us? I'm sure she knew that this would happen sooner or later and already has something picked out." Kensi asked Deeks while they were looking online to find house listings.

"Do you want to tell our children and our children's children that we found the perfect house from our boss? Come on Kens where's your sense of adventure? When we find the one we'll know." Deeks said clicking on a house that might just be the one for them.

"Deeks I don't care where we live I really don't, all I want is for the house to have at least 4 bedrooms and is close to the beach. You're the one that seems to care about it more than anyone else." Kensi said walking away from the computer and over to Sophie where she started to play with the little girl.

"Alright then I will look for something that pleases both our needs. Don't you worry princess you're loving husband has it under control." Deeks said kissing Kensi on the head along with Sophie.

"Have you seen that loving husband around? I think I lost him." Kensi said joking around with Deeks; sometimes he made it just a little too easy for her.

"Oh how you wound me princess." Deeks said returning to the house hunt.

NCIS LA

"Deeks I still don't understand why you forced me into coming to look at houses instead of Kensi. I mean she and Sophie are the ones that will be living in the house with you." Callen said to Deeks when they pulled up to the third house on Deeks' list of houses.

"I told you, she's having a mommy and me day with Sophie. Plus she has like a superpower when it comes to smelling things. Even if isn't the house were looking at, if she smells something off she's running for the hills." Deeks said recalling many fights that he and Kensi have gotten in over the way things smelled

"Just twenty eight more weeks to go then she'll be back to the old Kensi." Callen said, as much as he loved having Nell in the field to do some of the more dangerous tasks she was no Kensi Blye.

"Twenty eight weeks until no sleep and dealing with some crying babies." Deeks said hoping that he would get enough sleep until then to carry him through a few sleepless nights.

"Well I think that this house could be the one. It meets everything on the must have list." Callen said looking down at the list Deeks had given him at the start of the day.

"Close to the beach: check, four bedrooms: check, close to work: check, still close to my childhood home: check." Deeks said smiling when he walked through the new house. He could see it, he could see the future unfolding in this house.

"Why is the last one on the list?" Callen asked thinking it was a little strange that Deeks would want to be close to the source of a lot of painful childhood memories for him.

"I don't know I think I just need to keep an eye on it, to see that the people living there now are good people. That they won't be a mess like my family was…..it's just important to me." Deeks said to the other agent knowing that it sounded weird.

"I get it, that's really nice Deeks." Callen said as they started to walk through the house to see if it was really the one.

NCIS LA

"Okay Soph so when we go see grandma I want you to hand her the picture of the babies okay?" Kensi explained to the little girl and handed her an ultrasound picture to give to Kensi's mom.

"Okie dokie mama." Sophie said running up to the house where her grandmother lived and waited for Kensi to catch up.

"Sophie Kensi you're here!" Julia said when she opened up her front door and saw her daughter and granddaughter.

"This for you grandma." Sophie said right away giving Julia the picture.

"What's this? Oh Kensi is this what I think it is?" Julia asked looking at the tears in her daughters eyes and she knew the answer.

"Surprise, you're going to have two more grandbabies running around in a few more months." Kensi said as she accepted the hug that her mother gave her.

"Come in and tell me everything that has been going on." Julia said rushing the two girls inside so they could catch up.

NCIS LA

"So your mom took the news well?" Deeks asked when Kensi and Sophie walked through the front door; he wanted to wait till it was just him and Kensi to share his news.

"Yeah she's so excited. I think as soon as we left she started to knit some blankets for the babies." Kensi said to Deeks as she carried a sleeping Sophie through the house and into her bedroom.

"The little one crashed too?" Deeks said when he got up and looked at the sleeping child in his wife's arms.

"Yeah she has had a busy past few days. So did you and Callen have any luck with house hunting?" Kensi said to him as they returned to the living room and sank down onto the sofa.

"I think we might have found the one, it meets everything on the must have list. I really like it Kens, I can picture us growing old together with the kids." Deeks said pulling out his phone and showing Kensi all the pictures he had taken of the new house for her.

"It's beautiful; how about we go see it tomorrow and then if it passes the smell test we'll get it." Kensi said snuggling into Deeks' arms. It seemed like the lived have been so busy lately they haven't had any time to just be with each other.

NCIS LA

_The next day_

"Alight Sophie so the house that we are going to see we might buy if mama likes it okay?" Deeks explained to the little girl sitting in her car seat in the back of the car.

'Sounds like a plan daddy." Sophie said, after that the family got out of the car and were taken through a tour of the house.

This house was everything that they could have wanted; Sophie loved the room that would probably be hers. Deeks could see Kensi had a ton of ideas for what would be the nursery. Their master bedroom looked like it was taken out of a magazine. It was perfect.

"So what do you think Kensi? Does it pass your smell test?" Deeks asks her after they had bene through the whole house

"Well I like it, but I think that little miss Sophie over here should have the last say. So Soph, do you think we should live in the new house?" Kensi asked the little girl who was walking in the middle of Kensi and Deeks.

"Is all our stuff coming with us? Like my toys and Monty?" Sophie asked with a concerned look on her face,

"Of course love muffin, everything is coming with us, so do you think we should live here?" Deeks asked wanting to know if he had finally done it, if he had finally found them their new house.

"Yeah we can live here." Sophie said looking at her parents with a big grin on her face when she saw how happy this made her parents.

NCIS LA

"I don't understand why we got dragged into helping them pack all their stuff." Callen said as he lifted yet another box into a truck to go to the new house.

"It's all Kensi and her 'I can't do much because I'm housing two babies' act, it works like a charm." Sam said to his partner as one of the last few boxes was put into the truck.

"That's it boys, we're all done." Deeks said passing them some cold water for a job well down. Now they could start their lives at the new house with a growing family.


	10. Chapter 10

"Deeks come here I want you to see something." Kensi said to him from their bedroom. Deeks walked in hand in hand with Sophie to see Kensi looking at herself in the mirror with her shirt rolled up.

"Is that what I think it is Fern?" Deeks said smiling when he noticed the slight bump Kensi was now sporting.

"It's there right? I know that it's still little but I do have a bit of a bump." Kensi said in awe, the fact that she was pregnant was really starting to sink in.

"Mama are the babies going to be here soon? Are they going to be my sisters?" Sophie asked, she wanted to know everything that had to do with the babies all of the time.

"No baby cakes the babies won't be here for a while and remember we talked about this, you might not get sisters it's a surprise." Deeks explained to the little girl. Every day they got asked question, and sure some where really good question but some were just silly.

"They should be sisters, I like sisters." Sophie said and with that she left the room to go play with her toys in her new playroom.

NCIS LA

_The next day during a case_

"Nell I want you to get an ambulance to our location right away, but don't tell Kensi. It's for Deeks he's been shot." Callen said to Nell over his com. The last thing they needed in this situation was a very emotional Kensi. She has been at OPS during this case because it was a little too dangerous for a pregnant agent.

"Callen is he ok? The ambulance is on the way. What do you want me to tell Kensi?" Nell asked, her heart was in her throat the second that Callen had told her what was going on.

"Nell I need to go help Sam with Deeks…its bad. Just tell Kensi to meet us at the hospital." Callen said to her before he ran over to go help his partner.

"Is the ambulance coming?" Sam asked as he held pressure to the gunshot wound Deeks had in his chest.

"They should be here soon, how's he doing?" Callen asked, the whole thing had happened so fast. One second they were taking down the bad guys and the next there was a gun shot and Deeks was on the ground.

"Deeks man can you stay with us? Open your eyes." Sam said to the agent who was laying on the ground covered in blood.

"Where's-where's Kensi? I don't want her to see me like this. You have to take care of her and Sophie ok Sam. Promise me that you will take care of them." Deeks said between gasps of breath. He was slowly going into blackness.

"You can do that yourself; all you have to do is stay right here with me. Help is on the way you just have to stay with me." Sam said to him but it was one use, Deeks had passed out.

NCIS LA

"Kens I have to tell you something and I need you to not freak out." Nell said to the agent who has sitting at her desk eating some fruit.

"What are you going to tell me that I can't eat fruit now too? I swear to God if you do I won't listen." Kensi said but seeing the look on Nell's face she knew that it was something serious.

"It's Deeks; you need to come with me to the hospital." Nell said and as soon as her words left her mouth Kensi was running to the car.

"Tell me everything that you know." Kensi demanded as Nell started the car and they drove to the hospital.

"All I know is that he's been shot and it doesn't look good." Nell said and started to put a little more pressure on the gas pedal.

NCIS LA

"Kensi, Kensi you can't go after him." Sam said holding her back in his arms. She and Nell had just arrived at the hospital the exact moment that Deeks was being wheeled into the OR.

"I have to Sam; I have to know that he's ok." Kensi said crying openly now, she didn't even care that she was a mess.

"All you can do right now is be here, Deeks is in the best hands out there." Callen said taking Kensi by the arm and led her over to a chair.

"Tell me everything that happened. I want to know how this happened." Kensi said crossing her arms over her small bump and waited for someone to give her the details.

"Honestly I have no idea how it happened, everything went smoothly. We took down the guys that were trying to hijack some marine ships. It was like everything was too easy but I brushed it off. All of the sudden though there was a shot that came out of nowhere, then Deeks feel to the ground." Callen explained slowly hoping that Kensi would understand that this was a freak thing.

"Why did this happen? Why did it have to be him? This morning we were looking at my baby bump and now he might never see the babies." Kensi said thinking about how many times Deeks has been hurt because of this job.

"There's no reason behind it Kens, Deeks just has a way of coming into danger." Sam said hoping to make Kensi laugh.

"This is not a time to make jokes Sam." Kensi said just as the doctor was coming out.

"It looks like Mr. Deeks was hit with a bullet that hit his spleen. We were able to repair it though; he should be able to recover in a few weeks." The doctor said reading off the chart.

"Can I see him now?" Kensi said hoping and praying that she would be able to see her husband.

"Of course but I have to tell you that he is still a little out of it." The doctor said while taking Kensi into the room that was no home to Deeks.

NCIS LA

"Fern baby might I say that you look lovely this fine afternoon." Deeks said laughing at himself.

"Deeks you cannot do this to me, I am pregnant with twin which is a lot to handle then you go out and get shot. I hate that you can make me feel like this." Kensi said putting her face in her hands while tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Baby don't cry, I'm still here. I've told you before nothing will keep me from you, the babies, or Sophie." Deeks said taking Kensi's hand in his own and brushing his lips over it.

"What do I have to do to make sure that you don't get hurt?" Kensi said thinking about how she wouldn't be able to get through life if she didn't have her partner by her side.

"I could think of a few things." Deeks managed to say before sleep over took him.

NCIS LA

"Ms. Blye, you should go home your daughter needs you right now. I'll stay here with Mr. Deeks." Hetty said as she woke up Kensi who had been sleeping by Deeks' side.

"Ok, but please call me if anything changes. I mean it Hetty, anything." Kensi said picking herself up, her hands fell to her stomach. She was so happy that all of her children had their father alive.

"I will but you need to rest as well, take care of your children Ms. Blye." Hetty said giving Kensi's hand a squeeze as she left the room.

NCIS LA

"This is becoming a regular thing now Mr. Deeks, it's not one that I enjoy and neither does the team. Rest now, but we need to have a serious talk when you wake up." Hetty said as she pulled out a book to read while her agent was sleeping.

A/N

Please feel free to give me ideas because I'm at a standstill. Thanks for the support I know this update has taken a while, I've been really stuck with this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Deeks woke up terrified, he didn't know where he was, and Kensi wasn't here with him. Plus he had an underlying feeling that something was wrong. His breathing started to accelerate, his heart rate rose, Deeks was panicking.

"Mr. Deeks everything is all right, you are ok. You were shot, you're in the hospital. You need to calm down." Hetty said to him, she could tell he was in distress.

"Where's Kensi? Is she ok?" Deeks asked his boss wanting more than anything for his partner to be ok.

"She's fine; she's at home taking care of Sophie." Hetty said, as soon as she said those words to him she could see relief flooding his face.

"What happened Hetty? All I remember is arresting the suspects with Callen and Sam, then nothing." Deeks said trying to piece together the events that led up to him getting shot once again.

"That's what I need to speak with you about, I had Mr. Beale review the second of security footage we had before you got shot. It appears that whoever shot you has been after you for quite some time. Mr. Deeks I believe that someone if after you." Hetty told him. She hated that one of her agents was in danger and she knew nothing about who was the cause of it.

"Hetty what do you mean? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Deeks said, he had a thousand questions running through his head.

"What I'm saying is it appears that there is someone out there who wants you dead." Hetty said to him seeing worry register on Deeks' face.

"Just me or are Kensi and the kids in danger as well?" Deeks asked wanting to know if the people he loved most were at risk because of him.

"I do not believe so; however there is very little information about this." Hetty said wishing she was able to answer his questions fully but she truly had just pieced this together a very short time ago.

"How am I supposed to do anything now? Do I have to go to a safe house? Are you saying that I have to leave my family until this thing blows over?" Deeks said thinking about how much he would miss his family if he were to leave. All the milestones Sophie would have without him, Kensi and the babies going through things without him.

"I want you to go about your life as normal, just be aware of the risk. Step up your security measures, and no you are not going anywhere for now. If things do get worse though, I will have to think about your safety first." Hetty said to him, she knew that family was important to him but she knew that the life of an agent came first.

"Hetty promise me that you won't let these….these monsters get to my family. I don't care about me, but if they get to Kensi and our kids I don't think I could live with myself. I need to know that they are safe at all times, nothing can happen to them." The thought of anything happening to Kensi, the babies, or his little girl brought Deeks to tears. They were his life and without them he didn't know what he would do.

"Mr. Deeks as long as you are safe so are they, I know this is a lot to take in but you need to put yourself first. Your safety means safety for your family as well." Hetty explained to him in the way that she hoped he understood.

"Hetty promise me, I need you to promise that nothing will happen to them. I will not be ok until I know that nothing will get to them." Deeks told her, hell at this point he was begging her to reassure him that there was no risk to the people that meant the world to him.

"I promise that I will try my very best to protect them as well as yourself. Now I need to know the possible people who would want you dead." Hetty said hoping that Deeks would know who was behind this.

"Umm, everyone we have arrested, the people I caught through LAPD, my mother, Hetty it will be a long list unless you give me some for information to work with." Deeks said as a list of all the people that he had wronged in some way passed through his head.

"That's all that I know so far Mr. Deeks but I can assure you that there is a group of agents working tirelessly to figure out who is behind all of this." Hetty said thinking that this would give Deeks some comfort knowing that the agency wasn't just going to sweep this under the rug.

"I want to know everything that they are doing, I need their files, everything. If this is happening I won't sit by and do nothing about it." Deeks said wanting to sit up in his bed but winced at the sudden motion.

"Careful Mr. Deeks you don't want to push yourself. You need to recover first but you can have access to everything that they are doing. However you may not go after whoever is behind it like some crazed killer yourself." Hetty said thinking about how he reacted when Ms. Blye was put in danger.

"Thank you Hetty, truly. Speaking of recovery how long will that be? You know that I hate hospitals more than most." Deeks said hoping that it wouldn't be too long since he didn't want to miss time he could be spending at home.

"Mr. Deeks you have made that known for quite some time now. As to how long you will have to stay in this place I have no idea, I think the doctors will be around in a little bit to discuss that with you. Now if you excuse me I have to go call you very worried wife and inform her that you have woken up." Hetty said to him.

NCIS LA

"Hetty what is it? Is Deeks ok?" Kensi said when she picked up the phone right away. She had been up all right unable to sleep.

"He's more than ok my dear; he's awake and has been asking for you." Hetty said knowing that both agents would not be able to calm down until they saw each other

"Alright I am on my way, I just have to call a sitter for Sophie. Give me a half hour or so then I'll be there." Kensi said into the phone as she started to look for a number for a sitter.

"No need, I have already got one on the way. She should be there in about ten minutes or so." Hetty said to her knowing that it would calm Ms. Blye down just a little.

"Thank you Hetty, you really do think of everything. Are you sure that Deeks is ok though?" Kensi said knowing that she wouldn't believe anyone until she saw him for herself.

"I think that both of you will be a lot better when you can see each other. Don't worry though Ms. Blye your partner will be just fine now that he will have you by his side." Hetty said before she hung up the phone and went back to sitting beside her wounded agent until his wife arrived.

NCIS LA

"So did Kensi sound ok? She wasn't too worried right? The stress isn't good for her." Deeks said hoping that she was taking care of herself and as a result of that was taking care of the babies.

"I think she would be better if you weren't in this situation; however I think she's doing the best that she can." Hetty said to him before she went back to her book and waited for Kensi to get here.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kens, Kensi relax I'm ok I promise." Deeks said to his wife the minute he caught sight of her running into his room wearing what looked like an old shirt of his and one of the few pairs of pants that fit her.

"Martin Andrew Deeks do not tell me to relax when you got shot….again! You can't keep putting me through this. I am housing two not one but two of your babies so smarten up and don't put me through this anymore, understand me?" Kensi yelled at him before tears came to her eyes, all this emotional stress was really catching up to her

"Kensi nothing is wrong, I'm fine. In a few days I will be able to go home, then after a few days off work I'll be back to normal. You don't need to worry." Deeks said sitting him trying to play off his pain as if it was nothing.

"All I do is worry Deeks, whenever you go out in the field and I'm not there to have your back. I'm your partner; I'm supposed to make sure nothing happens to you." Kensi said she always had a way of finding a way to blame herself.

"Stop blaming yourself, there is nothing you or anyone else could do to stop this." Deeks told her knowing that the right thing to do was tell Kensi what was going on.

"I could have tried, you can't keep doing this. You can't keep getting hurt, because when you hurt I hurt. Plus in situations like this you make me say cheesy things like that." Kensi said to him as she laughed at how silly she sounded. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when she turned into this kind of girl. The kind of girl who was emotional and cared so much about one man.

NCIS LA

"I have to tell you something, but when I tell you I need you to not freak out. I want you to keep it together because I promise that everything will be ok." Deeks said to Kensi who had somehow made her way into his hospital bed and was now laying with him.

"Deeks you're scaring me." Kensi said to him as she sat up a little to look into his eyes. His eyes may be her favourite part of her husband, not only were they a brilliant blue but with a single look he could take all her fears away.

"This shooting wasn't a freak thing, not matter what it probably would have happened. The people who did this they, well they targeted me. Hetty has people who are working on it now, there is a team that has been put together to find out who these people are. I am safe for now but we do have to be more careful, Hetty tells me that you and Sophie aren't at risk. So our lives will just have to be a little more protected." Deeks said knowing that no matter how he tried to ease Kensi's fears she would freak out. All he could do now was prepare himself for her reaction.

"What do you mean there is someone out there targeting you?! Are you telling me that some crazy person shot you because they wanted you dead? What happens if they get to Sophie? What's the next step here?" Kensi asked firing out a million questions at once, she wanted to know everything that she could possibly know about what was going on.

"I mean that there is a person out there that has a reason to kill me, I swear to you though that I would die before I let them get to you or Sophie. Hetty has promised that you and her are safe. As for the next step I just have to go back to life as we normally would. I mean we will have to be careful but I'm not letting this stop me from living my life with you and our children." Deeks said to her. He was trying to let her know that everything would be ok but if he was telling the truth he really didn't know.

"I want security with Sophie or at least around her at all times. We can't be there to protect her all day every day but someone should. She is our little girl Deeks, I couldn't…I can't bear to think about anything happening to her. Tell Hetty that we will be careful but some kind of security is around Sophie." Kensi said praying to someone out there that nothing would happen to her daughter.

"I agree, as much as I want to pretend that none of this is happening it is and I think we have to expect some changes. I have already talked to Hetty about safety for Sophie before you got here. She says that we may not be able to see it but she has had protection for Sophie ever since she was taken." Deeks told Kensi thinking back to that horrible day where he thought his daughter may be taken from him forever.

"Hetty, she seems to always be one step ahead of her. Just when I think I have her figured out she pulls something like this…Deeks I'm still scared. I don't want anything to happen." Kensi confessed to him as her hid her face in his chest.

"Kensi, sweetheart I hate to break it to you but things happen all of the time. Some of them we can change but things like this….well we just have to live with them. I can't tell you that this thing will just go anyway because I don't think it will but I can tell you that I will not let it keep us from doing what we love." Deeks told her while he stroked her hair. He knew that this knowledge would be hard and sure it might make life different than what they had in mind but then again when had their lives ever been normal in the first place.

NCIS LA

Four days later

"Are you sure that he can go home, you don't need to run anymore tests?" Kensi said to the doctors just before she and Deeks were about to go home.

"By the way you sound Fern I would think that you didn't want me to come home." Deeks said knowing that Kensi just wanted to make sure that he was actually ok to be leaving.

"Mrs. Deeks I can assure you that your husband is ok to be going home. Now keep in mind her does have to take it easy but he is not bad enough to be here." The doctor explained to Kensi for what seemed like the tenth time in the last hour.

"Hear that Kens, I am ok. In fact I am too good for the hospital. So before you change the doctors mind let's get me home so I can see my baby girl." Deeks said to her. He hadn't seen Sophie since before he got shot fearing that seeing him in pain would be too much for the little girl.

NCIS LA

"Daddy! You're home!" Sophie yelled running out of the house and away from Sam and Michelle who had been watching her.

"Yes I am ladybug; gosh you don't know how much I have missed you." Deeks said hugging Sophie so tight even though it caused him some pain. It felt good to be able to hold what he valued most in the world in his arms once again.

"Thanks for doing this; it means a lot to us." Kensi said to Sam and Michelle as they got into their car to go to their own home.

"It's no problem after all that's what family is for, and tell Deeks to take it easy." Michelle said to Kensi just before they drove away.


	13. Chapter 13

Kensi woke up in the embrace of Deeks, as she slowly stirred Kensi tried to treasure every second of where she was right now. She knew that once the babies were born their lives would be turned upside down. So for now, in this very moment she would stay here where she was happy and content.

"I know you're awake Fern, does that mean you want some breakfast?" Deeks asked as he pulled Kensi in closer to him and pressed a kissed into her shoulder.

"Five more minutes, I'm happy right here." Kensi said turning around in Deeks' arms and smiled at him. It was moments like these that made Kensi realize just how lucky she was. She had a man who loved her and she loved him, they had a beautiful daughter and were also about to welcome two more babies into their family.

"Hey that reminds me, you're 18 weeks today. Do you know what that means?" Deeks asked his wife as he pressed a hand to her ever growing baby bump.

"Why don't you explain to me since you've read all the baby books out there?" Kensi said laughing a little which proceeded to turn into a snort.

"The babies can hear now, are you going to let me to talk to your belly?" Deeks asked sporting his signature grin hoping that Kensi would allow him to do this.

"Later, right now the babies are craving some peanut butter toast. Plus you promised me that we would start on the nursery today." Kensi said as she detangled herself for the embrace that had been holding her in bed.

NCIS LA

"First thing is first we need to find a paint colour and a theme, plus furniture that goes with that, and decorations. Ready to do this partner?" Kensi said reading off a list that she had in her hands as she and Deeks entered the paint store.

"Kensi don't you think that you're going a little over the top with all this?" Deeks said and regretted it as soon as Kensi shot him the death eyes.

"Martin Deeks this is the plan to the room where our children will grow up in. Our memories of them and Sophie with them will start in that room. Tell me if it's awful to think that I want this to turn out well." Kensi said spinning on her heels and started to poke Deeks in the chest with every point that she made.

"Woah there Kensalina, don't harm the father of these babies that you're so passionate and slightly hormonal about. I see where you're coming from, now what colour do you want the room?" Deeks asked rubbing his chest a little thinking that maybe Kensi truly was wonder woman.

"It needs to be a gender neutral colour because I don't want to know what they are. Plus it needs to be a theme that they won't outgrow too quickly…..how about a garden? Not in a girly sense but full of bugs and plants and all that?" Kensi asked thinking about her vision in her head, it seemed like maybe the life that she had always wanted was finally coming true.

"I like it, I'll let you take that lead. Get the paint that you want while I try to get on lovely team in on the plan." Deeks said as he left Kensi to fill the cart with whatever she wanted.

NCIS LA

"Alright team member I would like to thank you from coming to operation room for two. Now this is the plan, the men of the group will be in charge of painting because Kensi cannot be around paint. So Nell the lovely little bell you are in charge of keeping Kensi in control while looking for furniture and décor." Deeks told the team as they all looked at him with slightly unimpressed faces

"Deeks if this room is messed up I swear I will rip off your man parts and feed them to Monty." Kensi told him before she grabbed Nell and headed for the door.

"Well you lads heard the lady, let's get this down." Deeks said holding a paint brush in his hands and grinned at the other males in the room.

NCIS LA

"Are you scared that you're going to have three kids under the age of 5 in a few months?" Nell asked as Kensi picked out some c ribs and a rocking chair that she loved.

"Not really actually. It's weird I think that somehow I'm ready for it. I never thought that I wanted all of this but now that I have them I would hate for it to end." Kensi said as she looked at various dressers and change tables.

"I like that one," Nell said when Kensi asked if she liked a certain piece, "I want you to know that no matter what you need the team and I we will always have your back." Nell said holding up bedding for Kensi to approve.

"Maybe that's why I'm not freaking out like I thought I would be, I just know that I have support coming from everywhere. It's nice to finally feel like family is really there for me." Kensi said as she got the last few things that she needed and headed to the check out. All she wanted to do right now was get home and see what damage had been done.

NCIS LA

"Ok on the count of three you can open your eyes. However before you do I want you to keep in mind how hard I, your lovely, handsome, caring, kind husband has worked, as well as the other people that helped worked. One…..Two…..Three." Deeks said as he led Kensi into the room that he and the team had been slaving over for the day. He held his breath as Kensi finally saw what he hoped was her vision come true.

"Deeks… this is… Sam, Callen, Eric you guys didn't…..Just thank you." Kensi said to them, she was at a loss for words. The room it was everything that she had pictured and more. The walls were painted light blue with beautiful pictures of bumble bees and butterflies alongside lady bugs on the walls. She knew that this room was going to be perfect because the babies and Sophie were perfect.

"On this note I think that it is time that we get home. Let us know when you want us to set up the furniture." Callen said to the couple who were somewhat lost in their own world. Slowly the team left the house knowing that today they gave these partners something that they would treasure forever.

NCIS LA

"Deeks, I want you to talk to my belly now." Kensi said as she lay in bed and rolled up her shirt.

"Really you're sure about this?" Deeks asked before he settled next to Kensi and rubbed her baby bump.

"Just don't; be weird about it, remember that they are just little children and have little ears." Kensi said to him laughing a little about the whole thing.

"Hey babies this is your daddy speaking. I just want you to know that you two are loved so much. No matter what happens mommy and I plus the crazy family we have will be here for you two always. I hope you know that you are wanted and loved more than you know." Deeks said to the babies as Kensi pretended to drift off to sleep. In reality though she was hanging onto the words that Deeks was saying to them. Moments like these made her realize that he is so much more than what she first thought of him. Deeks may be her one true love but Sophie and the twins they're the loves of her life.


	14. Chapter 14

"Deeks I have been thinking and I think that it's a good idea to inform Sophie's teacher that there might be some security changes. I mean with the whole creepy people shooting you and following us going on I think that she should know." Kensi said late one night after shooting up in her bed and telling Deeks her latest idea.

"Kensi please it is 3:30 in the morning can we talk about this when the sun is actually in the sky?" Deeks said to her in his sleepy voice that made Kensi weak in the knees.

"Deeks how can you sleep when there might be a gang of people out there hell bent on killing you or our family?" Kensi said to him. She couldn't get the idea of something happening to Deeks or Sophie since the shooting. With all the free time she had now that she wasn't in the field her mind raced all the time.

"How about you talk to Nate about all this worrying you do? Hetty said that he was coming into work today. Now please let your husband get a few more hours of sleep." Deeks sighed as he fell back onto his pillow and proceeded to fall asleep.

NCIS LA

"Why do I have to talk to Nate? I mean I worry, but I have good reason to! You seem to get shot at every opportunity you find, Sophie is growing and all, plus I am housing not one but two babies inside of me. I don't need to talk about all of that I need to deal with it." Kensi said when Deeks tried to force her into talking to Nate when they arrived at work that morning.

"Kensi all of those reasons that you just listed are why you should talk to Nate. The doctor wants you to relax and talking leads to relaxing….please just try it ok?" Deeks said looking into the eyes of his wife hoping that she would understand that he was just trying to do what was best. He hated to see her this stressed over things that she couldn't control.

"Alright I'll talk to him but I want you to take Sophie and I out for ice cream and whatever else that I am craving by the end of the day." Kensi said to him then kissed his cheek before she went off to go talk to Nate. She loved that Deeks cared but sometimes she just worried.

NCIS LA

"Am I dreaming right now? Is the Kensi Marie Blye actually carrying a baby right now?" Nate said as he caught sight of Kensi walking towards him.

"Nate, I am married now. It's Kensi Marie Deeks now. And yes I am pregnant but with twins." Kensi said laughing at the facial change she saw come over Nate when she informed him about her news.

"Well that's great, I'm hoping that you don't want to talk about how the babies are a bad thing?" Nate asked wondering if Kensi didn't actually want these children.

"No that's not it at all, I love Sophie and I love these babies already. It's Deeks; he's the reason why I'm talking to you." Kensi said sitting down next to her old friends and prepared for the serious talk that was about to happen.

"Trouble with the married life? You should know that being married is hard and no one gets through it without having some problems." Nate said as he listed off common arguments that married couples often had.

"Nate I married my best friend, sure he gets on my nerves but there's no problems happening. He's worried that I'm stressing myself out over worrying about everything." Kensi said laughing at just how happy her husband made her.

"What kind of things are you worried about?" Nate said launching into the mindset of helping someone in need.

"Well there's the fact that I have two people inside of me that control most of my bodily functions is something that a little troubling. Or the fact that I might not be good at taking care of two small children along with a growing child who is great but stressful. Not to mention the fact that my husband is in a dangerous working environment that I used to be able to help but no longer can stresses me out. Then there is an issue of having a gang of people out in the world who are after my family to worry about." Kensi said to Nate listing everything that keeps her up at night off one by one.

"Kensi you know that none of those things you have to do alone. You have Deeks right by your side to help with Sophie and the twins. I'm sure the team would jump right in if you needed them to. You're going through a lot of change right now but you have to realize that you can't control everything that happens to you or your family. I know that you want to protect them but there are somethings in the world that just happen and they just suck." Nate said understand that Kensi was having a hard time dealing with everything that was happening.

"I know that you're right but that doesn't help me. I think I just want to know what is going on with everything and I can't control most of it." Kensi said when she felt a tiny flutter in her stomach.

'Kensi what's wrong? You got really pale all of the sudden." Nate said getting closer to Kensi not understanding what was happening.

"I think that the babies are kicking…it feels like a flutter. Is Deeks still here? Can you go get him?" Kensi asked rubbing her hand over her stomach. She had read in her book and online that the babies would start to move more and more around this time. Yet to actually feel them kick was something she never saw coming.

"Of course, I'll be right back. Don't panic everything will be fine." Nate said quickly leaving the room to go find Deeks so that he could share this moment with his wife.

"Well you two seem to have great timing. I guess your dad might be right, I've been worried so much over stuff that I can't control when I should be worried about what's going on with you two." Kensi said smiling down to her belly and stroked it feeling more and more movement.

"Kensi is it true? You felt the babies?" Deeks rand into the room looking like a kid opening his presents on Christmas morning.

"I did, I'm not sure if you'll be able to feel them yet but I feel this flutter inside of me." Kensi said happy to see that Deeks was this excited about news about the babies.

"Can I try to see if I feel them?" Deeks asked longing to feel that the babies that Kensi was carrying were indeed moving.

"You can try but I don't think that you will be able to feel them." Kensi said sitting there as Deeks felt around trying to feel what she was feeling.

"I think I'll have to wait just a little longer to feel you two moving around." Deeks said to Kensi's belly before placing a kiss on it.

"Thank you, for telling me to talk to Nate and everything. I think it will help." Kensi said to her husband who looked like relief had just flooded his system.

"Well if it doesn't I know a few way to help you relax all of my own." Deeks said earning himself a snort from Kensi that just caused the grin on his face to widen.

"I think we might have to try a few of those out after you get me ice cream later." Kensi said to him.


	15. Chapter 15

"It looks like Kensi is ready and waiting Deeks; did you promise her dinner or something?" Sam asked when he noticed that Kensi was waiting at the exit of the bullpen looking like she was about to burst with excitement.

"Oh yeah she's been like this all day, we have our twenty week appointment with the OB today." Deeks said smiling at the thought of seeing the babies again.

"Deeks put your rear in gear and let's move out of here." Kensi said coming over to her partner hoping that they would be able to get to their appointment ASAP.

"So twenty weeks….that means that you can find out what gender the babies are if you like." Sam said recalling those OB appointments that he accompanied Michelle to.

"Yes but I'm pretty sure we're going to keep it a surprise, plus it allows you guys to place bets on the babies." Kensi said laughing remembering when the guys and the wonder twins had their bets claimed on when she and Deeks would get together.

"Well I guess that you two should be on your way, and Kensi just so you know, we already placed our bets." Sam called put to the couple when they started to make their way out of the building.

NCIS LA

"Do you think that we're making the right call? Keeping the genders a surprise I mean." Kensi said to Deeks as she grabbed his hand off the steering wheel and onto her belly. In the past few days Deeks was able to feel the babies move around now.

"Kensi there are very few things in life that we can keep a secret. I think when we see their faces for the first time it will be worth it." Deeks said rubbing his hand around and felt a few kicks push against his hand.

"Ok then, I just hope that everything is going alright in this huge belly of mine." Kensi said sighing as she looked down at her ever expanding belly. It seemed like she expanded to the size of a whale overnight.

"Kens you are beautiful and no matter how you feel or look like I will always think that." Deeks said to her before he pulled into the parking lot of the OB and got out of the car before opening up the door to Kensi's side.

NCIS LA

"Deeks." A nurse called into the waiting room and watched as Kensi and Deeks rose up for their seats and followed her back.

"The doctor will be with you in one moment, however I can answer any questions that you might have." The kind nurse said to the couple.

"No I think that we just want to see these two little ones brewing in here." Kensi said as she lifted her shirt up to expose her ever growing baby bump.

NCIS LA

"Sorry for the delay I had a very nervous and very pregnant mom before you guys. So we can get started…..so this is baby A. You can see their face, and hands plus some legs. This one has a strong heart beat going as well. Then we can go over to baby B and see their face and hands, look they are waving. Finally their heartbeat as well which like baby A is going strong. Now do you want to find out the genders?" The doctor listed off the features of the babies as Kensi and Dees were glued to the picture on the screen.

"No I think we're going to wait to meet them to find out." Kensi said in total awe of the picture she had of her babies in her tummy.

"So everything looks good with them?" Deeks said holding onto Kensi hand and gave it to a kiss once the doctor was done.

"Not to worry Mr. Deeks it looks like you're twins are right on track. Now you know that twins are probably going to be early so just be aware of that. For right now they are right where they need to be." The doctor said hoping that this news would ease the nerves of the couple and help Kensi relax.

"We would deliver around 37 weeks right?" Kensi asked thinking back to all those baby books that she read when she first found out that she was having twins.

"That would be ideal yet babies seem to have a mind of their own. With that in mind I want you to call me if you feel anything that seems like labor. Just take it easy and enjoy all of this while you can, once these babies are here you'll be wishing that they stayed inside you just a little bit longer. Do you have any question that I can help answer while you two are here?" Kensi and Deeks look at each other and shook their heads. For right now everything seemed to be going just right.

NCIS LA

"I just love seeing them on screen. I can't wait to actually meet them. Kensi they're going to be the best babies I just know it. I mean they basically have superheroes for parents. Who wouldn't want that? We save the world and parent the cutest kids out there." Deeks said to Kensi after he finished putting Sophie to bed. She had loved the pictures of the babies that they had shown her.

"I agree with you on that one. For right now though I think I enjoy just having one baby out in the world. Plus I feel like Sophie is just growing up to fast. Pretty soon she'll be giving us attitude and then going to big girl school." Kensi said getting a little emotional at the idea of her little girl growing up and leaving the nest.

"Kensi she's not even four yet, and even though she is growing Sophie will always be your baby. She is our first child and that means everything. I love her so much and want her to stay little but she needs to grow and explore the world for herself. She will still be our baby for a while though so don't worry too much about that." Deeks said holing Kensi against his chest, he was starting to get used to the idea of Kensi and her uncontrollable emotions.

"Make this crying stop, I am not in control of my emotions anymore." Kensi said to Deeks laughing at just how much of a mess she was.

"Princess I love you either way, now let's get you to bed. I need some quality belly time." Deeks said to her referring to the nightly time that Kensi allowed him to rub and talk to her belly.

NCIS LA

"Babies you look so good right now, even the doctor had to agree. I hope that you guys look just like your mama. Although as much as I want to meet you I want you guys to wait a while to come out. The world isn't as nice as the inside of mama. Just know that I love you so so much." Deeks said smiling up at Kensi who had started to drift off to sleep after Deeks rubbed her belly. Housing two babies was taking a lot out of the federal agent.

"Deeks you're going to be a really good dad." Kensi said to him before shutting her eyes again. She was so thankful that Deeks was so involved with this pregnancy.

"Princess you are and will be the best mom anybody could ask for." Deeks said before he noticed that Kensi was now fully asleep and snorting a little.

"Babies you have no idea just how much your mama amazes me." Deeks said as he kissed Kensi's belly one more time before he kissed Kensi on the forehead and crawled into bed beside her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hetty wants me to tell you guys that she is holding a get together late this afternoon and wants all of us there. So, Callen that means you can't try to get out of this one." Nell said to the rest of the team as she walked down the stairs and into the bullpen. Hetty knew that things were going to start to change around the workplace as Kensi got further into her pregnancy and thought it would be a good time to bring the family together.

"Perfect, Kensi and I will bring Sophie then we can have a date night after that. What do you say princess, sound like a good idea to you?" Deeks said knowing that Kensi and him were in need of some alone time before the babies got here.

"I like the way you think, do you think Hetty would mind if I went home and got Sophie ready then came over to her get together?" Kensi said hoping that she would be able to get away with doing that. She always liked to make sure that Sophie looked her best. Plus the idea of going home to grab something to eat didn't sound half bad either.

"I don't mind at all Mrs. Deeks, the get together will be held right here so come any time you please. I think it's time that Sophie and everyone else come together before we add more to the mix." Hetty said to the agent before she left to go get her little girl and bring her to Mission. The older lady looked around and was happy to see that her family was finally together and doing alright.

NCIS LA

"Are you ready to see Auntie Nell Soph? I know that she has been dying to see you." Kensi said looking in her rear view mirror into the back seat at her little girl. Sophie nodded happily and hummed along to the radio playing.

"Who else do you want to see at the party?" Kensi asked loving to hear how Sophie answered questions.

"Uncle Sam and Callen, and Uncle Eric, and Grandma Hetty, and…..Monty." Sophie added the dog at the last moment causing Kensi to laugh. This little girl seemed to share the same sense of humor as her father.

"Lady bug we left Monty at home, remember? I don't think dogs are allowed at the party." Kensi said to her making Sophie giggle.

"Mama you're the best mama in the world." Sophie said then went back to her own little world of humming and dancing in her car seat.

NCIS LA

"Sophie, I missed you so much!" Nell exclaimed when the little girl ran into the bullpen and hugged her.

"How much did you miss me?" Sophie asked really wondering how much her favourite aunt missed her.

"This much." Nell said holding her arms wide open, and then hugged Sophie between them.

"Glad you made it here Fern, although you were a little late. I was worried I would have to call for a search party." Deeks said kissing Kensi head. This was true, Kensi was late but only by a few minutes.

"Well if you want me on time to places you need to tell your daughter to learn to get ready faster." Kensi said to him laughing when she saw Callen making funny faces at Sophie in the corner. She remembered how at one time this little girl had no family until Deeks found her, it funny to think that as much as Deeks saved Sophie she saved Kensi and Deeks as well.

"I'll get right on that." Deeks whispered in her ear.

NCIS LA

"Hetty this was a great idea, thank you for putting this together." Kensi said to her boss as she held a very sleepy Sophie in her arms.

"My pleasure really, now I think it's time you went home and put that little one to bed. A little bird told me you and Mr. Deeks have plans together." Hetty said smiling over at Nell who refused to make eye contact.

"Yeah we do, hopefully we can act like adults instead of parents for a while." Kensi said laughing before she caught up with Deeks and they made their way back home.

NCIS LA

"So I called a sitter and she should be here in half an hour or so. Then we can go out and party." Deeks said to Kensi as he caught her in the bathroom while giving Sophie a bath.

"Sounds good to me, what about you Soph? Think it's a good idea for mama and daddy to have some fun." Kensi asked the little girl who currently had a head full of bubbles.

"As long as you bring me ice cream." Sophie told them in a very serious tone for the three year old.

"Look at that Fern, she really is your daughter." Deeks said laughing before leaving the room. He loved how even if Sophie wasn't biologically theirs she still took after them. They often got comment on how much Sophie and Deeks looked alike, but if you spent ten minutes with Kensi and Sophie you could tell that they were just alike.

NCIS LA

"Kens the sitter is here, we can go now." Deeks yelled upstairs to Kensi. They were going to have a date right, both of them knew that this might be their last one for a while.

"Deeks I need two minute to try to put shoes on my feet that I can barely see anymore." Kensi said yelling back down to him. Quickly she gave Sophie a kiss on the top of the head and went down stairs.

"You look beautiful baby." Deeks kissed her cheek and said goodbye to Sophie. The couple then proceeded to get into their car and drive off to their date night. Little did they know that they were being followed by a distant car. For the past few weeks this couple had been followed and now things were going to get a little more intense.

NCIS LA

"That dinner was the best thing that I have eaten in a long time." Kensi said grabbing onto Deeks' hand as they took a late night walk down of the beach. Moments like this reminded her of the times when they just started to date and everything was so new.

"Excuse me but my pancakes were pretty good if I do say so myself." Deeks said laughing at the facial expression that Kensi gave him in return. The two partners stopped on the beach and looked each other in the eyes and remembered all that they had been through together.

"Deeks I want you to know just how much I love you." Kensi said when suddenly all hell broke loose. Out of nowhere she saw Deeks fall to the ground and a man standing behind him. Shocked for a second Kensi stood there waiting to see what the next move would be. She was about to pounce on the men when she was stuck by something in her shoulder. Kensi then fell to the ground and couldn't move.

"I hate to break up the moment here but I need to bring you somewhere to take care of some…business if you will." A man said as he crouched down to Kensi and whispered this sick idea into her ear.

Looking at her partner Kensi could see that Deeks was out cold by the blow that he took to the head. This situation was not looking good for either of them. With another injection Kensi's world started to get darker and darker. However before it went pitch black Kensi felt herself being put into a car right leaving her husband lying in the sand. The last thought she had was how she could barely feel the babies move anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

When Deeks came to he was shocked to feel just how much his head hurt. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to piece together what had taken place. Looking around he couldn't see Kensi anywhere near him and his heart started to race a thousand beats a second.

"Kens….Kensi…." Deeks called out looking for his wife to be somewhere around him. When she didn't answer him he knew something was wrong. With the idea of Kensi being in danger Deeks got on his feet and tried to look around for her. This was harder than he first thought thanks to the pounding in his head.

"Excuse me have you seen a lady walking around here, she has dark hair and eyes?" Deeks said going up to anyone he could find in the hopes that they knew where his partner was.

"Sir you should really sit down and I can call an ambulance for you. Your head is bleeding; do you know how that happened?" A kind man told Deeks trying to settle the nerves of the agent.

"No, you don't understand, she's my wife. The lady that is missing she's my wife and something happened…..please you have to help her she's pregnant." Deeks begged the man with clear desperation in his voice.

"Let's just get you better first." The man said just as Deeks faded back into the darkness that consumed his earlier.

NCIS LA

"Hetty we came as soon as we got your phone call. What the hell happened?" Sam asked as he and Callen burst through the hospital doors. Both of the agents had received a call telling them to make their way to the hospital as soon as they could. Not knowing what was going on both of them turned to their boss for answers.

"It seems like whoever shot Mr. Deeks a few weeks ago has now taken Ms. Blye. Mr. Deeks was with her before but he received a hard blow to the head no doesn't remember much. I am telling you two this now; you need to find her using whatever means you have to." Hetty said to the partners that looked as angry as she felt inside.

"Can we talk to Deeks? Just to see how he is holding up." Callen asked knowing that he must be going through hell

"Nell is with Mr. Deeks right now, I need you two to go secure Sophie then check out the crime scene." Hetty said trying to put a plan into action in order to save Kensi.

NCIS LA

"Nell I am fine, please I need to go find her. It's my fault that we were out there, it's my fault that I got shot and people were after us. You have to let me go find her." Deeks said trying to take out his IVs that the doctors had put in when he first arrived. They came to the idea that Deeks had a minor concussion but wanted to keep him here to monitor him.

"Deeks you know that I can't do that. Listen I know that you're worried but maybe you can tell me something about what happened that can help us get whoever has Kensi. Now can you tell me what happened?" Nell asked hating to not be able to help Deeks and Kensi right in this moment

"We went out to eat then Kensi and I headed out to the beach to go for the walk. She made fun of my cooking then I don't remember…please Nell you have to find her please." Deeks said hating himself that he could let this happen and now he wasn't able to help.

"Deeks I need you to hold it together right now, I need you to not fall apart because if you fall apart I will too. If I fall apart that's one less person out there to help find Kensi, now get it together. I need to know if Kensi has her cell phone with her." Nell said in a serious tone. She knew that people always assumed that she was a tiny girl who belonged in OPS with Eric but this girl could be fierce when she needed to be.

"I think so; I don't know…everything is all fuzzy." Deeks said slamming his head back onto his pillow.

NCIS LA

"Sophie girl it's uncle Callen, can you open your eyes for me?" Callen said trying to wake the little girl u so that he and Sam could take he to the hospital.

"G what do you think that you're doing? When a kid is sleeping you let them sleep!" Sam whispered harshly at his partner. Quickly he came into the room next to the little girl and scooped her up in his arms.

"Uncle Sam?" Sophie questioned in a very sleepy voice.

"Yeah angel face its uncle Sam and uncle Callen. We're going to go on a little adventure for a while, but you can go back to sleep." Same said to the little girl hoping that she would be shielded from what was going on with her parents right now.

"Is mama and daddy going to be at the adventure too? How come they aren't here?" Sophie asked starting to wake up more and more.

"Sophie don't worry your daddy will be with you as soon as we get going. You just sleep for now." Sam said rocking the little girl in the hopes that she would fall back to sleep and not have to face this nightmare

"Sam…" Callen said to his partner not knowing what to say to the little girl when she started to ask a million questions about what was going on.

"I know G….all we can do is just get her to Deeks." Sam said hating to see that just as everything was coming together for this family it had been ripped apart at the seams.

NCIS LA

"Daddy where is mama? I want mama!" Sophie cried when she was finally allowed to see Deeks. Even though Sophie was only three was knew the moment that Sam and Callen picked her up that something was wrong.

"I know you do munchkin….I want her here to, but for right now it's just you and me." Deeks said to the little girl as she climbed into his hospital bed and held onto him for dear life.

"Daddy what if something happens to mama and the babies?" Sophie asked hoping that her dada would have all the answers to the questions she had.

"I don't know baby, but mama is a superhero….she's strong, stronger than anyone else I know. So don't worry too much she'll be ok, she has to be ok." Deeks said kissing Sophie on the top on her head hoping that she wouldn't notice that Deeks had tears forming in his eyes.

"I love her daddy and the babies, I'd even be ok with they weren't sisters." Sophie said to her dad hoping to get across the point that she would do anything in her power to have her mama and the babies be ok.

NCIS LA

"Gentlemen I hate to tell you this but we have found Mrs. Deeks' phone and there appears to be a text on it." Hetty said to Callen and Sam once they were done giving Sophie over to Deeks.

"What did it say Hetty? Do we know where Kensi is? Is she ok? Does it say who did this?" Callen fired off questions one by one wanting to know all the information about this situation all at once.

"Mr. Callen if you would just let me finish I could tell you that. The message does not give any clue to who did this or where Mrs. Deeks is located." Hetty said to the two men before she handed over the phone and two agents looked at the message.

'Better hurry, time is running out'


	18. Chapter 18

"Good morning Princess did you have a nice nap?" A man said to Kensi when she started to wake up only to find herself strapped to a chair.

"Who are you?" Kensi asked still not fully aware what was happening.

"You don't need to worry about that, now why don't we get to the fun part." The man said as he started to pull out various tools that sent chills down Kensi's spine.

"Listen I'm pregnant, please please just don't hurt them ok?" Kensi said hoping and praying that the babies were ok since she hadn't felt them move in a little bit.

"Trust me doll face we can fix that situation any time we like. Now shut up and let me think about how I want to start this." The man said turning his back to Kensi. Knowing that this was not the ideal situation Kensi looked around to see if Deeks was here with her.

'Where is the man I was with on the beach? What did you do to him?" Kensi screamed needing to know where Deeks was and if he was ok.

"Oh you mean your husband? Marty Deeks? He's fine…for now. Shocked that I know his name are you? Don't worry Kensi I know everything about you and your family." The man said taking Kensi face and forcing her to look her in the eyes of this monster.

"Fine do whatever you want to me but know that you will never get to my family." Kensi growled when she received the first punch by the man.

"How do you know that I haven't gotten to them already?" The man laughed when a look of horror crossed Kensi's face.

NCIS LA

"Alright so we have narrowed down the possible suspect pool to those that Kensi dated before she was with Deeks. Now Deeks you know Kensi best, have any idea who this guy would be?" Callen asked reading off the information Eric had sent to him from the comfort of OPS.

"She talked about this guy named Bryce a lot….they went out one time but he got the right idea. She even made me go have a talk with him a few times." Deeks told them recalling the nights a few years ago that Kensi called him saying that Bryce was becoming someone that she couldn't handle on her own.

"Ok I'll have Eric look into him, now what do you think the text meant by 'better hurry, time is running out'" Sam asked hoping that Sophie was a deep sleeper and wasn't hearing this. They had tried to move her away from Deeks before they started to ask question but the little girl would scream until she was returned to her father.

"Time like Kensi has a certain amount of time before he…" Callen interjected but was unable to finish the sentence. The idea of losing Kensi brought tears to his eyes; he couldn't imagine how Deeks and Sophie would handle that lose.

"Guys I think he means time with the babies is running out." Deeks said remembering how Bryce was obsessed with the idea of starting and raising a family with Kensi. If he had somehow found out that Sophie was now Kensi's daughter and Kensi was married, it could have pushed him over the edge.

NCIS LA

"Do you remember me yet Kensi? Remember all those nights we spent together? How much you used to love me?" Kensi was floating in and out of consciousness but that voice, that sickening voice, was familiar.

"Bryce…why are you doing this? We broke up….you knew that I wasn't interested anymore." Kensi said thankful that the babies had just given her a sudden kick as if to say that they were still holding on.

"No you don't get to tell me when it is over! I was the best thing that ever happened to you! But you didn't see that, you sent your cop boyfriend after me!" Bryce screamed then stabbed Kensi in the arm with a screwdriver over and over again.

"Husband, that cop is my husband and he will find you and kill you. I promise you that he will kill you." Kensi yelled trying to distract herself from the pain by thinking about Deeks.

"You better watch that pretty little mouth of yours or I might go as far as hurting those little babies of yours." Bryce said holding a knife out to show Kensi just how far he was willing to go.

"No…"Kensi whispered trying to prepare herself to feel the first cut.

NCIS LA

"Alright guys, I have found two possible locations for Bryce. He owns a house in the area of the beach that Kensi was last seen at and he also owns an industrial building further away." Eric said knowing that he was helping to find Kensi but still feeling like this wasn't enough.

"Thanks Eric, keep us posted if you find something else." Callen said taking Eric off speaker phone then hanging up.

"I want to go with you guys. I need to go with you guys. If that monster thinks that he can get away with hurting Kensi and not paying for it he has another thing coming." Deeks said already trying to move Sophie over so he can get out of bed.

"Deeks man I know that you want to go see Kensi and save her but you need to stay here. You can barely get out of this bed without getting dizzy. Now I promise you I will take care of Kensi and Bryce will not get away with this. I give you my word that I will do whatever needs to be done." Sam said trying to stop Deeks from getting out of the bed and hurting himself further.

"Sam please, it isn't just Kensi out there. He has my kids; he has most of my world in his hands right now. I have to go and get it back or I will never forgive myself." Deeks said to the men openly showing his tears. Every second since he had woken up he had wondered if the babies or Kensi were dead by now.

"Deeks you are needed here, we will take care of them. We won't let anything happen to our family." Callen said before he and Sam left the room to figure out which location they were headed to first.

NCIS LA

"I don't understand Bryce, you're such a good guy and I just …I didn't deserve you. You can have any girl, the perfect girl really. I can help you find a girl too, you can be happy with someone else." Kensi explained to Bryce after he was done making small cuts all along her legs. Kensi hoped that if she played into his fantasy that he would spare the lives of the babies.

"Kensi don't say that, we could have been so happy. We could be living a fairytale right now but you took that away from us. You did this to us and now you have to pay! I see you again and you're married to another man and have his children…it makes me sick. I can fix it now though; we'll take care of these babies and run away to start over. You can become my wife and we'll have the life together that I have always pictured for us. It's not too late for us." Bryce said finally snapping and taking the knife and slicing it slowly across Kensi's stomach.

"Please don't! No…"Kensi yelled as she remembered that Bryce briefly went to medical school. Meaning he knew how to do a C-section, he was about to take out her babies with Kensi feeling every single thing he was doing inside of her.

"Don't worry Kensi before long you'll forget all about this." Bryce whispered into her ear then kissed her cheek.

**A/N: Just letting you guys know that I am going to still take in your ideas of what the names should/would be (names include: Henry, Cole, Blake, Kyle, Cody, Jackson, Emma, Claire, Allyson, Stella, Lexie, and Lilly) you can post your votes on the poll I have set up or in the reviews...It will be open until March 19th. I would like to thank you guys for being so supportive and sticking with this story. If you have any ideas for this story or another one please let me know! Thank you so much!**


	19. Chapter 19

"G I have a bad feeling about this; it almost feels too easy to find Kensi like this." Sam said as he pressed his foot harder into the gas pedal. This pair of partners was on their way to check out both possible locations of where Kensi could be.

"Don't say that Sam, I know both of us must be thinking about why this is so easy but don't say it." Callen said knowing that both of them were preparing for what they were going to see when it came to the moment that they would finally set eyes on Kensi….dead or alive.

"G if Kensi or the babies are….how are we supposed to tell Deeks about that?" Sam said thinking about how his world would come crashing down if any happened to Michelle or his kids. Now Deeks was at risk for losing both….Sam didn't understand how the man was still coping.

NCIS LA

"Now Kensi I want you to admit that these babies were a mistake, tell me how your marriage and your family was just a huge mistake." Bryce said getting ready to make the next cut into Kensi stomach. It seemed like he was dragging out this pain as much as he could just to make Kensi feel every single slice of his knife.

"Never, you can do whatever you like to me but I will go to my grave before I say that I regret my children or my relationship with my husband. Kill me if you like but I will not say those words….nothing you can do will make me say them." Kensi growled quickly fading in and out of her mind. She hoped and prayed that her babies were still alright, even if the odds of them being alive were stacked against them.

"What if I were to say that I wouldn't kill your children if you say that you never loved your husband? Would you really kill your three children for just one man? One life to live and three to die?" Bryce said making Kensi's eyes go wide. She knew that it wouldn't be easy… if she were to say those words it wouldn't solve all of this. Bryce would still find a way to kill her children and family no matter what Kensi said.

"Say those words Kensi say those words and all of this pain comes to an end. All you have to do is tell me what I want to hear." Bryce said slowly taking his knife and making another slow slice inside of Kensi.

NCIS LA

"FEDERAL AGENTS PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Sam and Callen screamed when they burst into the house that belonged to Bryce. With their heart pounding they swept room after room with mixed feelings on finding Kensi. On one hand they would do anything to get Kensi back to where she belonged but on the other hand to find Kensi dead along with the babies was a whole new set of feelings that neither agent wanted to face.

"G they're not…..Kensi isn't here." Sam said then turning to connect his fist with the nearest wall. He hated that they had made the wrong call to come to the house first. Just when Kensi was so close to them she had slipped through their fingers.

"Sam you're wasting time, the more time we spend here the longer Kensi is stuck with that creep. Now pull yourself together so we can get this guy and make him pay for hurting our baby sister." Callen said throwing open the door to the house then slammed it shut. The pair of agents then went to their car and sped off into the wind in the hopes that Kensi was still hanging in there.

NCIS LA

"Nell they should have been back by now. Something is wrong…well I mean there were wrong to begin with but things have just proceeded to get wrong." Deeks said to Nell as he paced back and forth with a sleeping Sophie in his arms. He had been on edge ever since Callen and Sam told him that they were off to bring Kensi back to him.

"Deeks relax, I'm sure they would have called if something was really wrong, now please stop pacing you're making me dizzy. Kensi would hate to see you stressed out like this." Nell explained to him hoping that the mention of Kensi and what she would think about this behavior could make Deeks calm down.

"I can't stop, it relaxes me and if I stop walking Sophie will wake up and I don't want to deal with her question about Kensi when I don't have answers to give her." Deeks said rocking the baby in his arms again. This action brought back so many memories that Deeks had about Kensi and him spending hours rocking Sophie when she wouldn't fall asleep. Now the chance of creating memories like that with the twins could be gone.

NCIS LA

"My team will find you, I remise you that they will kill you." Kensi said before she felt the knife plunge into her skin again. She didn't know how much more she could take and if the babies were even alive by now.

"I doubt that." Bryce said and was about to make another wound when the doors were thrown open and bullet went flying.

"Kensi!" Two males voice called while Bryce posed himself against Kensi ready to use her bloody body as a shield.

"Deeks! Deeks I am in here!" Kensi screamed into the room hoping that her husband was here to take her away from it all.

"Bryce you need to put the gun down, put it down and we can settle this thing like men." Callen said knowing that there was a little chance of reasoning with this man but he was just talking to by some time for Sam to help Kensi.

"You're too late, you really think that your friend here is going to make it? That her children are alive inside of her still? Even if she lives she will have my marks all over her….no man will ever want this body again.

"You must not know Kensi then because she is the strongest woman I know, stronger than you ever were." With his last words Callen shot Bryce square in the forehead while Sam pulled Kensi out of the way at the last second.

NCIS LA

"Sam where is Deeks?" Kensi said struggling to stay awake while her teammates tried to stop the blood that kept escaping her body.

"Kensi he is at the hospital, we're going to get you to him as soon as the ambulance gets here…..Kensi I need to know if you have felt the babies move in the past little bit?" Sam said knowing that the babies were most likely dead but he didn't want to be the one to tell Kensi especially if her life was still hanging in the balance.

"Sam you need to promise me that you will make sure that my babies are ok. I need you to swear on your kids and Michelle that you will do everything in your power to make sure that both of these babies live…..they need to live." Kensi said grasping out in search for something to hold onto in an act to stay grounded to this earth. Sam quickly grabbed her hand and held onto it as hard as he could.

"I promise Kensi I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to make sure that they live. I just need you to hold on though. The ambulance is on its way, G is waiting for it right now. You just need to hold on a little longer." Sam said trying to will this young girl to fight for everything that was at stake.

"I need you to tell Deeks that I know what to name the twins…." Kensi said to Sam before she was ripped away from him and headed to the hospital.

**A/N: Again feel free to vote on names (they are listed in the A/N in the last chapter) you can vote in reviews or in the poll I have set up. I will be taking vote until March 19****th****. Again thank you all for the reviews and support it mean so much to me!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Sam did you find her? Is she ok? The doctor haven't told he anything other than she's alive and in the hospital now." Deeks said running around the hospital looking for Sam or Callen and any piece of information that they could give him.

"Deeks man you should know that it didn't look good. She kept talking about the babies but there was a lot of cuts and she lost a lot of blood…..Callen killed the guy, Bryce I mean, he's dead for whatever it's worth." Sam said looking so lost and broken over the idea of what he had promised Kensi. She wanted him to tell the doctors to save the babies over her…yet seeing Deeks and how lost he was Sam wasn't sure that he could do it.

"But she was alive right? The last time that you saw her she was alive? Can you tell me that last thing she said in case…..I just want to know what she said?" Deeks said dropping to the floor and let tears flow down his face.

"She said that she knew the name of the twins…that's the last thing she told me before she was taken to the hospital." Sam said knowing that this information would just be another knife into Deeks' heart but he was not about to withhold information from the man who could have his world shattered.

"I can't lose her Sam but I don't want to lose them either….what would you do? If you were in this situation, what would you do?" Deeks begged to hear some sort of answer as to what he should be doing next.

"Honestly Deeks I would be praying to whatever God you believe in." Sam said taking the man's hand in his own hoping that Deeks wouldn't notice how much of Kensi's blood covered them.

NCIS LA

"Looks like there in quite a lot of damage to internal organs and a attempted C-section. I want to open her up fully then see how these babies are doing." Said the doctor who was in charge of Kensi in the OR explained to his staff as they prepared to save the life of this federal agent.

"Ok umm we need to get these babies out right now. I need someone to call up to the NICU and tell them to prepare to receive two premature babies born at 23 weeks. The only way that this lady is going to survive this is if we take out her babies and maybe her uterus." The doctor said quickly taking over and readied himself to take out the babies growing inside of Kensi.

"Ok baby A is a boy….someone take him and help him to breath let's hope we get a cry. Next out is baby B who is a little girl….again I want to hear a cry." The doctor yelled taking out babies that were barely ready to come out into the world.

NCIS LA

"Mr. Deeks I am looking for a Mr. Deeks?" A doctor said stepping into the waiting room where he knew the family of the woman would be waiting.

"I'm Mr. Deeks. My wife, Kensi is she okay? Please don't tell me that she is dead….I don't want to hear you say that. Plus the babies are they ok too?" Deeks said not knowing if he wanted to hear what happened. All he wanted was to wake up from this nightmare that had become his reality.

"Mr. Deeks I want you to know that Kensi should make a full recovery. There was a lot of blood loss but we were able to repair that without too much trouble. While we were in the OR there was talk of removing her uterus but we have saved it so that is another very good sign. Kensi should be waking up within the next few hours but know that she has a long stay in the hospital." The doctor said hoping that the good news about his would provide somewhat of a silver lining in this situation.

"What about the babies? You have told me all this information about my wife but nothing about the lives of my children." Deeks said trying to process that Kensi was ok and is going to make a full recovery. He knew Kensi though, and if the babies weren't ok she would never forgive herself.

"Well in order to save Kensi we had to perform a C-section. Now the babies are up in the NICU and are doing as well as they could be considering how they got delivered. I guess congratulations are in order Mr. Deeks you now have a son and a daughter." The doctor said to Deeks as a mix of emotion passed through him.

"They can survive being born this early?" Deeks asked feeling so many feeling at once. He was so proud that he had two more wonderful children, scared out of his mind because they were s early, and so many others.

"There is usually about a fifty percent chance that they will make it. However if these babies are anything like your wife they have a fighting spirit inside of them." The doctor said to Deeks before his pager went off and he was forced to leave in order to take care of the next emergency that came his way.

NCIS LA

"Hetty I need you to tell me who to go to? Do I go to Kensi to make sure that she is ok and stay with her until she wakes up? Or do I go see my kids who may not make it?" Deeks asked his boss hoping that somehow Hetty would know what to do. After all she was Hetty and somehow she always knew what to do.

"Mr. Deeks in this situation the only thing that you can do is follow your heart. I'm sure any member of the team would do anything you need us to do." Hetty said as the other members nodded at this information. Each and every one of them would do anything to help Deeks and their family.

"Ok umm let me think… Hetty can you check on Kensi and Callen you can go with her. I want one of you to stay with her and the other to tell me everything about what is going on with her. Nell and Eric can you guys take Sophie to the house at stay with her for the night and maybe the next day? I just need her to be somewhere she is comfortable. Sam I really need you to come with me to meet the twins." Deeks said taking charge of the situation and giving everyone a job to do.

NCIS LA

"Mrs. Deeks you sure did give us a bit of a scare. I hope you know that Mr. Deeks is a mess out there along with the rest of the team. Oh also I would like to be the first person to say that I'm sure your children are beautiful." Hetty said talking on and on to Kensi even if she was in a coma. Callen was in the hallway trying to find the will inside of him to go in and see Kensi like that. He needed that extra moment to deal with everything going on and how he would deal with it.

NCIS LA

"Deeks you know that these people are the very best and they will do whatever they can to help the twins." Sam said to Deeks as he sat in between to incubators and watching ventilators breath for each of his children.

"I just wish I knew what she wanted to name them. I want Kensi to be in this position she would know what to do and I don't. I have no idea what to do about any of this Sam." Deeks said looking at each one of his kids. The doctor told him what every wire did for each of the babies but he was distracted by how small each of them was. His son was so small that Deeks could count every one of his little ribs and his daughter could easily fir in his hand if he was allowed to pick her up


	21. Chapter 21

"Now Mr. Deeks I want you to know that in the NICU there are a lot of sad stories however there are also some miracle stories, stories that fill us up with hope. Those are the stories that I want all these parents to hold onto. Hope is often the thing that helps to pull these very sick babies through, hope love and some medical magic. You're children here are very sick but children like them can and have recovered so you need to hold onto that. You need to hold onto your hope." Dr. Steele, the doctor in charge of the babies, told Deeks once she had a moment to fill him in on what was going on.

"So you're saying that there is a chance that both of them will make it out of here and live very full lives?" Deeks said to her knowing that both he and Kensi would want these babies to not be in any pain and to be able to accept everything that the world gave to them.

"I am saying that with the help of medicine that they can get better but that is not 100% certain. I am saying that you need to be ready to fight with and for these kids. You are needed in their corner more than anyone else." The doctor said before she left to tend to another baby in need. With that Deeks sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Taking a second to collect himself Deeks noticed that the name space on the babies cards were still empty.

NCIS LA

"How is she doing Hetty?" Deeks asked entering the room that now belonged to his wife. It had been a few hours since she was first brought in and Hetty had been with her every minute of it.

"She seems to be stirring a little bit more but still the same from the last time that you asked. Really Mr. Deeks you will wear yourself with all this back and forth." Hetty said to him concerned that if Kensi did not wake up soon that Deeks would worry himself sick with all the worry her had taken on his shoulders.

"Hetty I am fine for right now, Kensi will wake up soon and then part of this nightmare will be over." Deeks said hoping that if he said it enough times Kensi would someone receive the message and wake up to help him.

"How is the head doing by the way?" Hetty asked referring to the head injury Deeks took on just a day ago.

"Just a bit of a headache now." Deeks said thinking about how he had completely forgotten that he was hurt in the past with hours with everything that was going on.

"Why don't you sit with your wife for a little bit I am sure someone is willing to stay with the twins while you have some private time with her." Hetty said thinking that maybe Deeks would be the one thing that Kensi was waiting for to will herself out of the heavy slumber that she was in.

"Yeah you might be right, do you think that you could ask Sam to do it?" Deeks said hoping that Sam would be the most suitable role with this since he did have two children of his own. Hetty nodded before she got up and left Deeks alone with Kensi.

NCIS LA

"Alright you two the doctor said that it would be a good idea to talk to you so here goes nothing. I am your Uncle Sam. I didn't think that I would be meeting the two of you this early but you know life kind of goes off the rails sometimes. I want you to know though that I am very glad to meet you guys." Sam said to the smallest babies that he had ever laid eyes on.

"Now little dude over here. I want you to know that when you get out of here that you will be in charge of keeping your sisters safe. I know that you might think that it's lame to look out for someone else but that's what your mom and dad do for a living. They look out for people who have no idea that they are in trouble most of the time. I really hope you turn out to be like your dad, as much as the guy is a pain in my back side it would be pretty cool to see the mini version of him." Sam said down to the little boy as another gush of air was forced into his tiny lungs.

"Little princess over here you will be spoiled rotten. If you are anything like your sister Sophie, you will have both your parents wrapped around your finger in no time. You should want to be strong like your mother though little one. Be strong and proud of who you are and where you come from. The world is mean to little girls sometimes that doesn't mean you need to lie down and let it hurt you. Fight against; fight against anything that goes against what you think is right." Sam said thinking how the little girl might just have the same nose as Kensi.

NCIS LA

"Now Fern this silence is not what I expected from you after you gave both but I should know by now that you know how to leave me guessing….seriously though Kensi I need you here. I want you to see our babies at least once because I don't know for sure that they will be here with us forever. You scared the crap out of me by the way, getting into that situation and all. I know that you were just looking out for the babies but Kensi I can never lose you. Kens you need to wake up I need you to tell me what to name our kids and what to do. I have no idea what to do so please, please do me this one favour and open your eyes." Deeks said as he stroked Kensi hair and moved his thumb back and forth over Kensi's hand.

"Princess you have to give me a sign that you're still in there….that you're still the woman that I am so in love with. Please do something to let me know that you're still you." Deeks said holding his breath afraid that if he let it go that he would be disappointed when nothing happened. He had been talking to Kensi telling her everything that had happened, explaining the situation with the twins, and how much he loved her.

"Deeks…." Kensi whispered with her eyes still closed. Deeks immediately went close to Kensi and prayed silently that she would just show him her beautiful eyes again. He knew that he would be ok is he could just see her open her eyes again.

"Kensi baby I know that it hurts but I want you to open your eyes ok? Can you do that for me baby?" Deeks said and ever so slowly Kensi opened her eyes and they adjusted to her new surroundings.

"The babies they're ok right? He didn't…..they're alive right? Please I don't think that I can live with myself if something happened to them." Kensi said willing herself to listen to every word that Deeks was about to tell her about the state of their very young children.

"They're holding on Kens, they're in the NICU right now and Sam is with them. I promise you that they are alive and doing fine." Deeks said knowing that Kensi would catch that he used the word fine and not good, however fine was the only things that he could give her at the moment.

"Blake and Lexi those are their names."


	22. Chapter 22

"Kensi the names they're perfect but what did you mean by you knew them already? We had barely discussed names before all of this happened. Don't get me wrong I love the names and the children but I just want to know the meaning behind them." Deeks asked knowing that the names fit perfectly with the children.

"Well Blake means light hair so I really hope that he had your hair or else that might pose a problem. Plus it kind of reminds me of the name Blye so it connects him to my dad in a way. Now Lexi comes from Alexis which mean defender of people because I hope you fights for the people she love just like we do. Are you really ok with the names? You don't want to change them?" Kensi asked him hoping that he would be ok with the name she thought of when she assumed she would die.

"I love the names, however since you got to pick the first names would you be ok with me picking their middle names?" Deeks said knowing that a name said a lot about a person. Often it was the first thing that someone found out about you.

"Of course….as long as it is not Fern. I refuse to have our children be a part of that." Kensi said laughing before she had to stop because the pain had become too much to bear.

"So for the mini-Marty I think Samuel would be a good choice. I mean Blake Samuel has a nice ring to it. Now for out little lady I am going to suggest Ray after my long time bestie whom you have met. Who knows maybe the name Alexis Ray will be known all over the world in twenty years." Deeks said thinking about how he wanted more than anything else for both Blake and Lexi to be around long enough for the world to know their names because of something that they did.

"I love it, now one last thing to discuss….who will the godparents be?" Kensi said trying to figure out who would be the best person to take on the job.

"I was thinking that Sam and Michelle would be perfect for the jobs. I mean they do have their own kids but Sam is with our twins right now. Plus I know that if both of us were to die that the kids would be in the right hands." Deeks said thinking about how much the relationship between Sam and him had advanced. Two years ago the two of them had a very rocky relationship that went as far as Sam questioning the character of Deeks. Now he was suggesting that Sam take his children.

"They're perfect." Kensi said smiling before she returned to waiting for the doctor to come in and tell her that it was ok for her to see the twins.

NCIS LA

"Kensi I am so sorry to tell you this but for the next few days I can't allow you to be with your children. It appears that you have an infection in your blood due to the environment that the attack took place in." Dr. Steele said to Kensi when she stopped by Kensi's room. When the doctor broke the news to Kensi she was reminded of how dirty the building was that Bryce dragged her too.

"You're keeping me from my children?" Kensi asked hating the fact that they had to spend more time apart than the time that had already passed.

"Again I am very sorry but the children in the NICU are very sick and the slightest illness or infection can kill a number of them. So for the health of both your kids and the others in there I cannot allow you in." The doctor said hating to do this to a mother who just wanted to see her children for the first time.

NCIS LA

"Alright Kens this is the plan I am going to the NICU and tell Sam to go home to his own family. Once I am in there I will take loads of pictures and videos of the little ones so you can see them ok?" Deeks said to Kensi who had now turned silent after the doctor had left. He had no idea how to help her right now but he hoped that seeing the babies even if it just was a picture would help her.

NCIS LA

"Now Mrs. Deeks I heard that you have turned silent on us, care to tell me what this is about?" Hetty asked after Deeks had told her that she was needed in Kensi's room.

"They could die….they could die and I would have never seen them. They could die before someone other than a doctor gets to touch them or hold them. I could miss their life because I am stuck in this stupid bed because of this stupid man who did this stupid thing to me." Kensi yelled at her boss hating that she had to raise her voice but after the fact it did make Kensi better.

"Mrs. Deeks there is nothing for me to say that will make you feel better but I assure you that those little babies know that they are loved. I mean how could they not, someone who would trade places with them in a heartbeat has been beside them this whole time." Hetty said taking Kensi's hand in her own hoping that the connection said words that Hetty was unable to find.

"I failed Hetty, I failed them. I am their mom I am supposed to take care of them and protect them from all the evil in the world. I have failed them when it comes to bringing then safely into the world. They were protected inside me and it is my fault that they are not in there anymore." Kensi said crying now, she hated to shoe this type of emotion but it had all become too much to hold inside of herself.

"Mrs. Deeks you could never fail those children." Hetty said hating that Kensi was beating herself up for something that was out of her control. She had to realize that there was no way anyone could have seen what Bryce did coming. She had to know that she cannot control everything that happens in the world to both her and her children.

"Yet I did Hetty, and this is on me. If they die their blood is on my hands, I would have killed them. I mean Bryce is already dead so the only other person that was in that room was me." Kensi said knowing that she sounded crazy but that was how she was feeling. Crazy that so0mething like this could actually happen that there was a person in the world willing to kill not one but two innocent lives.

NCIS LA

"Blake and Lexi, those are your names by the way. Your beautiful mama picked those out for you so I hope that you like them. She said that they have special meaning, Blake man I want you to know that it is pretty good that you seem to have my golden locks or else your name would lose a small bit of meaning. Lexi you should know that your real name is Alexis but don't worry shortened names are cool, take it from a Marty. You are supposed to be this great defender but I think you will be great no matter what you do. I promise that your mom will be right here sitting next to you as soon as she can. I know your mama and when she gets to see you there are not enough people in the world that would strong enough to take her away from staying your sides. She loved you so much I want you to know that, I love so much, and so does your sister. You guys might not know all the people that know you yet but there are many and they will always be here to protect you." Deeks said to the babies before he started to take some picture for Kensi.


	23. Chapter 23

"Kens you should really try to get some sleep, you can't stay awake forever you know." Deeks told his wife who had been up for hours even after the doctor told her that it was time to rest.

"Deeks I know what I can handle, I'm sure the doctor means well but I'm a trained federal agent. I push my limits for a living, now hand me your phone I want to see my peanuts." Kensi said not wanting to talk about this issue anymore.

"Alright here you go bossy pants; I don't think people realize how much of a control freak you are." Deeks said laughing thinking about all the little habits that Kensi had to keep her in control of the situation.

"You're one to take, who is the one who needs the air conditioning in the car to be a certain temperature? Who is the one who likes to wear certain colours on certain days of the week?" Kensi said to him before she focused all her attention on the babies. She had been in the hospital for over a month now and still had yet to hold the twins. Deeks had kept his word though and brought her pictures as did the rest of the team.

"They're getting bigger, plus it looks like Lexi is waving in this video that Nell was able to get. The nurses have also told me that Blake only stopped breathing three times today. Plus both of them seem to be putting on the weight so doctors have a bit more hope." Deeks said thinking how most parents would think that these things were horrible to experience but he had come to terms with the idea that this is what was going to happen with the twins.

"I can't wait to hold them and to see them. It shouldn't be too long now according to the nice nurse that comes in." Kensi said melting over the pictures that she saw as she went through Deeks' phone. She treasured these pictures and videos that she had because it was her lifeline to the babies that were ripped away from her.

"Kens I know you want to see them, but you need to get better. All I'm saying is you shouldn't get your hopes up before we know for sure. I would hate to repeat the last time you were supposed to hold them." Deeks said reminding Kensi of the last time that the doctor said that she was able to hold the babies but sadly Kensi spiked a fever and couldn't do that.

"Deeks we don't need to talk about that ok? I know that it will happen this time; I just have a feeling that this is it. Today is the day." Kensi said hating that Deeks had brought up the memory that she had been trying to repress.

"Kens I am not trying to be the bad guy here, I just don't want to go through that again. I don't want you screaming at everyone that tried to talk to you then you refusing to talk. I am trying to do everything right Fern but I am not perfect." Deeks said trying to get Kensi to open up to him. The day that she had bene denied the ability to see the babies Kensi started screaming that the babies would die before she got to see them.

"Deeks you are doing a great job and I know you are trying but you don't get it ok. You have been with them almost every day that they have been in this world. You know them and they know you. Hell they know the team better than they know their own mother. I am missing things and seeing them through a screen is not the same as what you get. So don't come in here telling me not to get my hopes up because I am going to hold onto whatever hope I have left." Kensi said hating that they were fighting over this but she needed someone to understand what she was thinking. She wanted to know that she wasn't crazy for acting like this.

"I would never want to do that to you Kensi, I am so sorry….for all of this." Deeks said knowing that this was not supposed to be happening to them.

"You want to know what you can do for me. You can get into this stupid hospital bed that I hate and hold me. Hold me and pretend that everything is going to work out." Kensi said, as soon as the word left her mouth she felt Deeks climb in next to her and wrap his arms around her.

"I will do whatever you need me to do, I promise that you will see them and it will be one of the best things in your life." Deeks said as he kissed Kensi on the forehead, slowly both of them drifted off to a place where they had dreams of their children being healthy.

NCIS LA

"Mr. Deeks, Mr. Deeks you need to get up." Hetty said nudging Deeks' arm that was still over Kensi. Slowly her agent opened his eyes to meet hers.

"Hetty what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Deeks said checking on Kensi and then on Sophie. They had moved a small bed into the room with Kensi for Sophie to have. It was easier if she was here with her parents plus it was a way to make Kensi smile.

"Nothing is wrong Mr. Deeks but I think that you should take Sophie and go home for little bit. They both of you need some time together. Don't worry I will keep an eye on the rest of the family." Hetty said praying that Deeks would just listen to her for once.

"Alright Hetty I'll take Sophie home for a bit, but you need to call me the minute something changes." Deeks said as he slowly untangled himself from Kensi and walked over to Sophie. Carefully he picked the little girl up and headed out the door with her.

NCIS LA

"Daddy are we going to go see Monty?" Sophie asked after she had woken up in the car with her father. The team and Deeks tried to keep Sophie protected from all that was going on but she was aware of what was going on.

"No angle face, we're going to go home and hang there for a bot. Monty is with Uncle Sam for a little bit till mama and the babies are coming home too." Deeks said finally pulling into the driveway of the house that he had barely been to in the past month.

"Ok like a Sophie and daddy day?" Sophie asked when Deeks let her out of her car seat and the pair of them walked up to the house.

"Yes baby, just like that. Soph I hope that you know mama and I love you so much. I know that it seems like we're spending a lot of time with the babies but that doesn't mean we love you any less." Deeks said picking the little one up and spinning her around. He had missed these little moments that he and Sophie used to have all the time.

"I know that silly, I am a big girl now. The babies are just little so they need more daddy time then I do….but I love you and mama too daddy." Sophie said before she got distracted by the ball she had found in the yard.

"Gosh how did I get so lucky?" Deeks said to himself. Yes, there had been some struggles but it looked like things were going to fall into place. He was so grateful for the wonderful woman that he gets to call his wife, they share a beautiful daughter that looks at the world with such joy, and their two children who were sick might just pull through after all.


	24. Chapter 24

"Alright Kensi before you go into the NICU I need you to wear this gown, and wash your hands as well as you can as well putting on hand sanitizer. Once you are done all that I will take you in this wheelchair to go see the babies." A nurse said to Kensi. She was finally going to go see her children, she would see them with her own eyes, hold them against her skin, and know that they were alright.

"I swear I will do whatever you need me to do, I just really want to see them." Kensi was by herself today since Deeks was taking Sophie to the zoo to try to get her away from the hospital.

NCIS LA

She had washed her hands, she had sanitized until Kensi was sure she would never get the smell of alcohol off her skin, she was dressed in a yellow grown. She was finally ready to do this, the butter flies were building in her stomach. There was a nervous excitement growing inside of her, sure pictures and videos were great but this….this was the real thing.

NCIS LA

"Well here you go Mrs. Deeks, now when you want to hold them just ask and we can get that set up for you. A lot of babies and moms bond over times like these so if you need anything at all please don't feel bad for asking." A nurse said to Kensi, quickly Kensi nodded but was captured in awe of the look of her children. She knew that they were still tiny but to see it in person was breath taking. These were the perfect mixture of her and Deeks. Sophie was known for looking just like Deeks but had the same personality of Kensi, Blake looked like a mini Kensi, and Lexi was the perfect mix of her and Deeks.

"Can I hold my son please?" Kensi asked knowing that these moments were going to be burned in her mind forever now. The nurse nodded and walked over to the incubator that held the tiny human being that belonged to Kensi.

NCIS LA

"Hey there Blake, I bet you don't remember my voice but that's ok. I'm your mama and I have been waiting so long to see you. I am sorry that this happened to you but I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you. I have to saw that you look a lot like me. Blake you are the only boy in this crazy family other than your dad so I think that we will have a special mommy and son bond. What do you think? I can't wait to know what you're like; your daddy says that you act like him but look like me. With that combination you might get into some trouble in life. Gosh little man I don't think you know just how glad I am that I got to meet you. I want you to fight, fight every day of your life. Fight for who you love, what you love, and those who cannot fight for themselves. I love you and I promise that I will be right here, I am just going to go hold you sister for a little bit." Kensi said before a nurse took Blake from her and placed him back into his incubator. She quickly stroked his cheek one last time before she had Lexi placed in her arms.

NCIS LA

"Lexi my littlest girl you are so much cuter in person. I have to say that I am so proud to be your mama because I know that you will do great things in the world. Not matter what you do I will be so proud of you. Daddy tells me that you look more like him but honestly I think that you are the perfect mix of both of us, everyone likes to tell me you act that way too. Maybe you're just our perfect combination baby. You should know that I thought for a long time that I wouldn't be a good mom and kids might not happen for me. But then I met your daddy and everything changed then Sophie came into our lives which made it that much better. Lexi when you meet a man like your daddy I want you to hold onto him. When you find a person that makes you break down your walls and they cause you to smile more than anyone else has, I beg of you to know that you love him. Baby girl I am going to make mistakes, I made them with your sister but I am going to try my best. I love you so much, I have no words that could tell you how much I love you." Kensi said before Lexi was put back into her incubator. Kensi was floating on cloud 9; finally she had met the people that had grown inside her for 5 months.

NCIS LA

"Hey there mama, I heard that you got to meet the babies today. Aren't they great? Because I told you that they were pretty great. Oh and you should know that Sophie now has this crazy idea that she wants to live with the zebras. So I am really hoping that you can talk her out of that one, you know how she gets when she makes up her mind on something. I swear Kensi you're the only person in this world who is more stubborn than that little girl." Deeks said coming into Kensi's room with a smile plastered onto his face. He and Sophie had had a great day at the zoo, it served as a perfect distraction from what had been going on lately. Hetty had also told him that Kensi was able to finally meet and hold the twins today. He knew that Kensi had been looking forward to this moment since she found out that she was pregnant. He was so glad that it had finally happened and they were one step closer to coming home as a family once and for all. It was weird to think that this horrible experience had delivered so many blessings to them as well, sure it was awful and no one should have to go through that but without it they wouldn't be such a strong family unit.

"Deeks they are perfect, I know that all parents say that about their kids but ours are truly perfect. Sophie and Blake and Lexi are all so perfect, I just want to thank you for giving me everything I never knew I wanted. I mean in Deeks without you I never would have known love to be like this, I never would have been a mom to three children that I love so much. You have given me so much and I love you." Kensi said tearing up a little bit, she wasn't the best at expressing her emotion but every once in a while the flood gates opened and they came pouring out.

"Kensi you're the reason why they're so perfect. I would not be the man I am right now if it wasn't for you. I never would have been able to make it work with Sophie if it wasn't for you. I never would have been a part of this team if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have a beautiful wife if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have two more children if it wasn't for you." Deeks said kissing Kensi; he hoped she knew that she had saved him. Not just in the field but in life, before he met Kensi it felt like he was barely living. His world was so gray and boring before sunshine and gunpowder walked into his life.


End file.
